Garfield Logan is a Wanted Man
by Dragonkyng
Summary: He's a killer. He's a wild man. He's committed. He's broken hearted. He's out for blood. And, more importantly, He's Loose.
1. Chapter 1

Garfield Logan is a Wanted Man

Chapter One

The sky was overcast, rain falling slowly. Through the dense forest of dying trees, a single road was cut into the earth. It's pavement fresh, no blemishes yet. The city tried to keep it that way, since they often have transports down this road. Few people travel this road without a purpose. A single car makes its way through its twists and turns, the driver keeping his eyes open for the turn off. 'There, up ahead,' he thinks, making the left turn and driving between an old iron gate. The sign atop reads simply, 'Arkham'

As the forest clears away, he sees the large facility, a prison holding the worst that the world had to offer. Psychopaths, murderers, madmen. People who had to be locked up outside of the regular penal system for the safety of the rest of the criminal population. The car pulled up near the entrance, the driver getting out. His body was covered by a large hoodie, gray sweatpants. He walked into the front building, seeing the front desk, sealed up by thick bulletproof glass, only faint outline of the officer behind the glass visible. An old speaker crackled to life. "Visiting again?" He nodded. "Yes. Been a while though." "Hasn't had any visitors, he'll be happy to see you. Please check your package."

Cyborg placed the small pink box inside the slot that slid open. "You can pick it up in the next room." A loud buzz and the door in the room opened. Cyborg walked through and was faced by three guards, two holding fully automatic rifles, one holding an EMP device. He slowly and carefully removed his clothing, not needing them in here. In public, since the Titans disbanded, he had reverted to his old fear of people seeing his body. In private, at his home, in his lab, he wasn't ashamed, but on the street was a different story. One of the two rifle-armed guards lowered his rifle and handed Cyborg a bracelet. As he placed it on his wrist, he recognized the Wayne Industries Logo. Suddenly, his weapon systems, scanning systems, pretty much all of his functions, other than walking and breathing were shut off. He was then given his small box back, and walked towards the visitation room. On the walls, Cyborg could see the pictures of the former wardens. Many were killed within months. Several went crazy. Much like the second to last portrait, Quincy Sharp. The last one, Tobias Dredd, was the current Warden, and he was a kind, soft spoken man, but believed in harsh punishment when it was required. He also could be very intimidating. His first day, as he made a speech to the gathered inmates, Several Villains decided to behave badly, as he put it in his report. Tobias merely let the walkway above them, walking directly up to the Penguin himself, who was the leader of the group. He stared the man in the eye, towering over him. "Anything you wish to add?" he asked simply. It was then that the Penguin did something he had only done to the Batman and the Joker. He flinched. From that day on, Tobias was a force inside the Asylum. And a loyal friend to the Batman, managed to assist him in preventing major break outs.

Cyborg was thankful for Tobias, because he was certain that Quincy Sharp, or any of the other wardens, would have thrown his friend into the common populace, where he would have been torn apart without his abilities. But he knew that he would be safe as long as Tobias was in charge.

The group soon reached the visitation room, Cyborg walking into the dark. A single lamp cast light on the steel table, bolted to the floor. Two chairs sat on either side of the table, the one across from him already taken by a dark figure, but he knew who it was. "Hey, Tin Man. How are you and Dorothy?"

Cyborg smiled at that, remembering the time that Control Freak, trying to use Mad Mod's equipment, accidentally sent Starfire into a mini-coma. While there, she lived out a bizarre fantasy, where she imagined she was Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. Beast Boy was an anthropomorphized version of Toto, Raven was the Scarecrow, looking for a heart. Cyborg was the Tin Man, looking for courage; Robin was the Cowardly Lion, looking for a brain. Slade was the Westward Witch of the Wicked, and Control Freak was the Magic Man of Oz. (Since she had not actually seen the movie, and only had heard references, she had several details wrong.) Since then, both of them couldn't resist calling each other by their new nicknames. Of course he had stopped calling them all "friends of Dorothy", once he knew what it meant.

"I'm Good Toto. Dorothy too." Garfield smiled, subconsciously playing with the bracelet on his own wrist. "She's gotten back together with Cowardly though." Garfield growled at that. "He doesn't deserve her!" He barked out. "Not after what he did!" "What about Raven?" Garfield went quiet. "She slept with him too. So she doesn't deserve happiness either then." Garfield was suddenly very interested with the scar on his arm. His first day in this God forsaken place, before he was put in solitude for his safety, he was suddenly surrounded by several criminals, The Joker himself apart of the group. He tried to remain brave, focusing on his meal. But he was scared for his life. "Hey new meat," The Clown Prince of Crime told him. "The whole green hair thing is mine." He just remained silent. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue. I would go get it for you, but she's in Blackwell." He suddenly laughed at his own joke, the group laughing too. Garfield remained silent. "Oh come on, that was golden. You feel okay, you look…" "Green around the gills," Garfield muttered under his breath, cutting him off. The group gasped, The Joker jumping up from his seat. "Someone needs to learn some respect here! Grab him!" The group held him down, despite his struggling. The Joker pulled out a sharp piece of plastic. "Think you're the funny man here? Not even close." The plastic blade dug into his skin, Garfield calling for help, blooding running down his arm. By the time the guards got there, The Joker was done, throwing the improvised Knife away. "There, now it's on you." Garfield looked at his arm, seeing the word "JOKE" carved into the skin.

Garfield was suddenly brought back to the real world, Cyborg talking again. "I know it killed you when Raven cheated on you, it broke your heart." "You don't know what it's like. What if Bumblebee cheated on you with…" Garfield stopped his rant when he saw Cyborg looked away hurt. "Herald. She left me for him. Said it wasn't me, it was her. That she wanted the superhero life back. They moved in together."

"I'm sorry."

There was a long pause, Cyborg finally breaking it. "The kid is doing well. Already walking and talking." "I don't want to talk about the bastard." "Garfield, she's a girl, and you should know…" "No! I don't care that Raven is keeping the child of Robin, the man she cheated on me with, while he is out, now back together with a woman whose heart he broke. I know what I did. I know I lost control, that I killed an innocent person in my fury, and I'm paying for it."

Cyborg just placed the pink box on the table and got up, Garfield mentally kicking himself, knowing he probably would never get another visit from him. He had chased off Starfire already, Robin was never allowed, and Raven… She never made the effort. As the door closed, Garfield opened the box, seeing the small cupcake inside. An unlit candle sat on top, Garfield imagining it was lit. "Happy Birthday, Garfield Logan," he muttered to himself, then blew out the imaginary flame.

/ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ /

The walk back to his cell took longer each time he swore. A single guard walked him. This cell block was actually the solitary confinement, but his normal cell was here, allowing him to be away from the others. And he liked the quiet anyway.

The heavy steel door of his cell swung open, and he walked inside. "See you tomorrow, Frank," he told the guard, who just ignored him. The door was swung back on its hinges, silently, until it slammed closed. Garfield looked around the small room, seeing the small bed, toilet, sink. He sighed to himself and looked up to the bar that was fused into the walls, about seven feet off the ground. He lifted his arms up and with a small leap, gripped the bar. He hung by just his arms for a second, before proceeding to pull up himself up, until his chin was just above the bar, and lowered himself back down.

_Again_ his mind commanded.

_Again_

_Again_

_Again_

_Again_

_Again_

_Again_

After about twenty minutes, Garfield dropped back on the ground, his breathing slowly returning to normal. After his doctor figured out that exercise was very beneficial to manage his anger, (and his violence and Beast) the next day, this pull up bar was wielded in place. He would often do at least a few minutes every couple of hours, and he was calmer now.

Garfield went over to the door and the small tray in the wall. He placed the bracelet in the grove, a computer scanning it and the room.

"_DNA Sequence Match: Garfield Logan"_

"_Cell Containment: Secure" _The door locked in place, steel bars outside sliding into place.

"_Cell Containment: Sealed" _The door was pulled in close, airtight.

"_Sealed Air Flow: Activated" _Two air vents kicked on, one in the floor drawing in air, leading through a purifier and back into the cell. It was no impossible for any organism, microscopic or otherwise, to ever escape.

"_Ability Suppresser: Deactivated" _The bracelet unlocked, freeing his arm. In a flash, he changed into several animals, a dog, cat, bird, then back to human, stretching his body out. Once he completed his cycle a handful of times, making a short flight up to the pull up bar, then turning into a monkey and hanging by his tail from the metal, he fell down on his bed, waiting for sleep. Tomorrow he was breaking out.

\\\\\\\\ Author's Note \\\\\\\\

This story started as an idea for a graphic novel, but my artist and I just broke off our partnership. So as of right now, the graphic novel is dead, so I decided to turn it into a fanfiction. If anyone is a good artist, or knows one… let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Garfield Logan is a Wanted Man

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Xavious216- Thanks! I hope to live up to your expectations.

THamilton- Oh don't worry. I plan to have several twists.

* * *

This should be a large story, about 15+ chapters, I have the story line planned out, and I hope to have a chapter every few days.

* * *

The food was bland. But he ate it any way. The meat was disgusting. Yes, Garfield Logan, the unofficial spokesperson for all things vegan, was eating meat. If it was meat. His hopes shone for a moment, until he took another big bite. Yep, meat. The thick gravy dripped from each morsel as he forced them down. As usual, he ate in a side room from the mess hall. Through a thick Plexiglas window he could see the rest of Arkham, all "enjoying" the same slop.

_Come on, _he thought, looking up at the clock on the wall. 12:34. He took a bite and looked up at the clock on the wall again. 12:34

Bite. 12:34.

Bite. 12:34.

Bite. 12:35. _Yay!_

Bite. 12:35. _Come On!_

Suddenly a loud commotion was heard from within the kitchen. "All available guards please report to the Kitchen, now!" Frank looked at his green charge for a moment, before heading towards the scene of the incident. Garfield quickly grabbed a piece of meat, still dripping in gravy and tied it to a long piece twine. He threw it towards an open grate in the floor, one he knew a large rat lived in. Said rat poked his head out, seeing the chunk of meat. The rat looked at Garfield, then back at the chunk of meat. Garfield pulled it closer, the rat crawling out of his hole towards the meat, desperate to get to it before it got out of reach, unaware of that he was now at Garfield's feet. As the rat began to eat the meat, Garfield grabbed him. The rat fought him for a moment, until Garfield took his napkin and wrapped it around the poor rodent's head.

After a moment, the rat fell still. Garfield moved the napkin, and checked the pulse of the rat. _Good, still alive, just knocked out._ Garfield then grabbed his plastic spork and hurried to the door. He opened it and slowly walked into the main lunch room. Most of the guards were occupied in the kitchen, and the rest were still eyeing the main populace. Garfield walked quickly, his entire plan hinging on the fact that a green man with a spork and half dead rat could be inconspicuous.

He got to the door to the kitchen, slipping inside, thankfully he made it. Inside he saw a woman dressed in black and red, carrying a large rifle. Its sleek body was shining in the light, as she shot the last guard standing. Garfield just walked up to Frank, who was on the floor, slipping in and out conscious. Garfield knelt next to him, placing the edge of the spork on his neck. "Frank," he said, slapping him on the cheek. "I really need you to call on your walkie talkie that everything is okay. Or I'll slit your throat and go to your house, kill your wife, and rape her. In that order." Frank looked at him for a second, seeing the once hopelessly optimistic was gone. This was the look of a man willing to do whatever he needed to. He grabbed his radio. "This is Guard number 12-589, the situation in the Kitchen is resolved, inmate freaked out, and he is subdued." As soon as the radio was clicked off, Garfield moved, Harley Quinn taking aim. The laser blast knocked him out.

"This would be so much easier if I could be lethal," she said. Garfield went over to the counter, looking for something. "If you want your precious clown back, you'll do this my way." "Don't know why you're helping me bust out Mista Jay. Ain't you supposed to be a hero?" "Was, but now…" Garfield grabbed the steel meat tenderizer. It was chained to the counter, but it was long enough for him. "I have something important to do." Garfield placed his hand on the counter and slammed it down on his thumb, just above the bracelet. He didn't even flinch or wince. Instead he tossed the mallet back, and folded his shattered thumb into his palm, sliding the bracelet off. It joined the mallet and the two moved on.

"The Joker was just moved into solitary confinement. But first we need to pay a visit to the storage room on the third floor. Need to pick up something." "Okay boss man. But what's with the rat?" "It's the last piece of my plan." The two moved silently through the hallways of the asylum, Garfield making sure to avoid any cameras or guards. They finally reached the storage room, Garfield walking inside while Harley stood outside, keeping watch.

The file cabinets stood on either side of the room, Garfield looking at the labels on the drawers. He stopped at one that read La-Lo. He opened it, and began to go through the large manila folders, finding the one labeled Logan, Garfield. He ripped it open, spreading the contents out on the table.

Spare change, about fifty cents worth

A simple chain necklace, silver

A golden ring

An old comic book

A chewed on Ball point.

Garfield grabbed the necklace and ring and ran back out into the hallway. "Now can we rescue Mista Jay?" Harley said, annoyed. "Just follow me, and you'll end up with your 'Boyfriend.'" The two headed down a new hallway, and ended up near Solitary. Suddenly, the hall was lit red, a siren sounding. "Aww… Man!" Harley cried out. "They found us." "Don't worry, I planned for this." The two went to the door of The Joker's cell, and Garfield quickly picked the lock, the door swinging open.

"Mista Jay!" Harley ran into the Cell, and embraced him. The Joker just pushed her off. "Hello, Harley dear. Wasn't expecting you this soon." "Well I had some help," she said, pointing to Garfield. "Well, well, well. Seems the daring hero has been corrupted by his stay here. The American Prison works! Put her there, son." The Joker extended his hand. Garfield looked at it, and, in a flash, turned into a tiger, and slashed The Joker's chest. "Scar for a scar, bitch." The three wound seeped blood, and he fell over, knocking Harley down. She tried to get up, pointing her rifle at him, but Garfield just slammed the door shut. He quickly turned into a cheetah and ran down the halls.

His paw, where he had broken his thumb, was throbbing in pain, but he forced himself to keep running. "There!" one guard yelled, as a group opened fire. Garfield was able to dodge their fire, and got away, but they radioed for more backup.

Frank, now back on his own two feet, was looking for the changeling. He was supposed to be in charge of the green freak, but he foolishly thought that the kid could be trusted. But no more. He was going to bring him to justice, if it was the last thing he did. The guy threatened his wife for god's sake. A green blur shot past him, Frank giving chase. The blur lead to a dead end, the shadows hiding him. Frank aimed his weapon. "Give it up, kid. You're cornered." "Not for long," Garfield said, and a green rat ran out and between Frank's legs. The rat crawled into vent, Frank radioing what the issue was. He ran off, Garfield slowing coming out from the shadows, setting the bottle of green dye on the ground. "Sorry little rodent. Hope you find a great life."

* * *

Garfield flew over the fields, and landed atop a building. The sun had just set, and he felt the chill of the night. He pulled the gold ring out of his pocket, still hearing her voice.

_With this ring, I do thee wed._ "I'm coming for you, Raven. 'Til death, do we part."


	3. Chapter 3

Garfield Logan is a Wanted Man

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Thanks to all the new followers, and for the two new reviews:

ira- gula- superbia: Glad you like the story. I also love a more vicious Gar… This chapter does show some snapshots of Garfield going into a darker place, and a nice action shot at the end. Also, much like your story, A Fresh Start, (which is a great read,) I hope to have several characters from across the DC Universe in this series. I also hate the paragraph lay out, but I can't figure out how to get extra spaces that appear in FF's format!

Xavious216: Then I have done my Job correctly.

And now, onto the next chapter.

* * *

_Victor A. Stone_

_Head Scientist_

_Research Division_

Cyborg pulled his vehicle into his personal parking space, reading his name and title on the sign. The STAR Labs logo sat at the top. He sighed to himself, getting out of the car, heading towards the elevator. His feet made loud thumps as he walked along the concrete, past the other vehicles as he made his way. He began humming a soft tune to himself, trying to clear his mind. The brushed metal showed a dim, fuzzy reflection of his body, as he pressed the up button. The elevator car slowly made its way down the shaft to him. The bell dinged, and he got on. The buttons were lined up, three columns, going from P3 to 48. The top five floors all had key slots, accessible to only those with the proper credentials. Cyborg inserted his key into the slot mark 50, and the car lurched upward, not making a single stop on its way.

After a few minutes, the doors opened to the fiftieth floor, Cyborg getting out, walking past the receptionist's desk.

"Hello Mister Stone," she said, a big smile plastered on her face.

"Hello, Gina. How are you today?"

"I'm great; you got a phone call though. From a Jason Todd."

Cyborg stopped, turning to her. "Do you know what he wanted?"

Gina bit her lip and shook her head. "Sorry, Sir, he said it was important, but personal. Left me a number you can reach him at."

"Call him and patch it through to my office."

"Yes, sir."

The walk to his office seemed to take forever. When the Titans broke up, Robin/Nightwing, told them that if they ever needed to reach the others, they would use a code. It was decided to use the names of people who passed on. Beast Boy was Sam Register. Raven was Azar Reth. Starfire was Ryan Andrews. His was Jenny Hex. And Robin was Jason Todd.

Cyborg picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Victor, its Dick. Garfield has escaped."

* * *

Raven sat in her living room, drinking a cup of tea, the TV on in front of her. She wasn't watching it; she was more interested in her book. Ever since Garfield's arrest, she was in Witness Protection, at Richard's request. Her new name was Rebecca Gath, living with her young daughter. She had made friends with the locals, and had a successful career as a fiction writer. She focused more on short stories, selling them to various publications. She was trying to get a novel going, but she couldn't get an idea formulated in her head.

"Mom!" Raven looked up from her book, and headed towards the nursery. The room was dark, her daughter supposed to be asleep. "Marie, everything okay?" The one year old was standing in her crib. "Bad Dream." Raven just smiled and picked up the young girl and held her close. "Shh… it's okay, I'm here my child." Marie snuggled into her body, Raven softly singing a sweet lullaby.

_Hush little mockingbird_

_Sleep and rest your head_

_I will always be here for you_

_Be still and go to bed_

_Hush little mockingbird_

_Rest and let out a yawn_

_I will always be here for you_

_Be still until the dawn_

_Hush little mockingbird_

_May your dreams dive so deep_

_I will always be here for you_

_Be still and go to sleep_

_Hush little mockingbird_

_Sleep and rest your head_

_I will always be here for you_

_Be still and go to bed_

Marie was sound asleep by the time Raven finished the song. She set her back in her bed, covering her with a blanket. Raven wiped a tear from her eye. She could still remember the nights that Garfield would lay in bed, his head gently rested on her stomach, singing that song to the unborn baby inside. But that was before he knew. He could remember the night he stormed out into the cold, Raven feeling like her world was destroyed. She made a mistake. But couldn't he realize that she loved him. She still wore their wedding ring, refusing to move on. She also refused to believe he was really a killer, but seeing him, the next morning, sitting in their kitchen, covered in blood. He had a blank stare on his face, blood dripping on the floor.

Raven had tried to get him to respond to her, but he was focused on the distance. Though she was afraid, she placed a hand on his shoulder. He relaxed into her touch, and finally spoke. "I lost control last night. I've already called the police." Before they could discuss further, several cars pulled up, their lights pulsing through the windows. Garfield got up, his hands on his head, walking outside without a fight. The news vans were already swarming, and for the next three weeks, it was all the news could talk about. A former hero, arrested, cover in blood, his pregnant wife watching through the living room blinds.

Raven shook herself from her memories and went back into living room, and her book. But the TV flashed the words **Breaking News**. Raven turned the volume on slightly, the reporter coming on.

"Hello, Breaking News everyone. A daring escape has been pulled off at Arkham Asylum. Garfield Logan, former superhero and Beast Boy of the Teen Titans and Doom Patrol, has escaped from prison and is now loose. We go live to the Asylum and the Warden Tobias Dredd."

"I do not take it lightly when a criminal escapes from this institution. It has happened in the past, but this escape is concerning. I am working closely with the Batman to try and figure out where the convict may be headed. We hope to stop him before he claims anymore lives."

The scene jumped back to the reporter. "We will keep track of this story, and bring you any news as soon as possible." A loud knock on the door was heard, and Raven went to answer the door. The man in the door way Raven recognized immediately. "Matt, I just heard." Matt Logan placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you and Marie okay?" Raven nodded. "I'm putting a call into the office to see if we can set a new location for you two, just in case he finds you." Raven put a hand up. "Matt… right now I don't need, nor want, Matt Logan Federal Marshall, I need Matt Logan, my cousin-in-law." He smiled and hugged her close. "I'm here for you coz."

The phone rang, and the two went into the kitchen. Raven answered the phone, while Matt began to make them breakfast. "Hello, Rebecca here."

"Yes, is Azer Rath there?"

Raven sighed. "I saw on the news Richard."

"You okay?"

"Yeah… Matt's here with me. How are you and Star?"

"She's on her way back from New York now. Cyborg is also on high alert."

"Richard, I don't know why he escaped, but I don't believe he is dangerous."

"Raven, the evidence says…"

"I know what the evidence says… but he's our friend." There was a long silence. "If you have to take him down, please don't hurt him." Raven felt tears coming to her eyes.

"I'll do my best."

"Thank you." She hung the phone up, and sat down. She wiped her eyes with the tissue that Matt handed her. "This is all my fault. I broke him. I had the greatest man in the world, who loved me, and I threw it away, for a night of passion. I wasn't even drunk. Robin started coming onto me, and my demon inside couldn't resist it."

"Raven," Matt said. "I love my cousin, and I've been there for him before. But these are his choices. Maybe you did cheat on him. But he's the one who killed that woman. He threatened you, your daughter, Robin…"

Raven just looked away, unable to continue the conversation.

* * *

Richard Grayson sat in his office. As Bruce Wayne's ward, he had a job managing many of Wayne Industries' locations. His wife, Kori Anders Grayson was headed back from Fashion week in New York. She was a model there and loved her job. She had already landed several major gigs and Richard was proud of her. It took the whole year, but she promised to remain his wife, forgiving him for his infidelity. It was a lapse in judgment on his part. He had Raven had always had some connection, and that night, it was too much for his mortal mind. And he regretted every minute of it.

Looking at the picture of the team he had hidden in his drawer, he smiled sadly. He wondered if he should call Raven or Cyborg again. For the fifth time each. Raven was alone in her house, Matt having left to handle the paperwork he needed to do. Cyborg was back in his house, safe and sound. Richard suddenly sensed something, looking up.

"I know you're there," he called out. A green blur suddenly hit him, knocking him and his chair over. The large green beast grabbed him and lifted him off the ground, throwing him across the room. He righted himself in the air, landing on his feet. Richard ran towards him, pulling out his Bo staff, which had been hidden in his sleeve. The Beast took a blow to his jaw, stumbling back. The Beast stood up, smirking, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. "You dared to meddle in my affairs before, and you will not do it again."

"You don't frighten me, you're just a monster."

"And you're a pathetic man in a mask. What did your team ever see in you? What did Batman ever see in you? What did she see in you?"

"More than she saw in you."

The Beast charged him, hungry for blood.

* * *

Kori Anders Grayson walked down the hallway, nervous to be in her husband's arms again. She couldn't believe that Garfield had escaped from prison. Of course, she couldn't believe the last thing that he had said to her. She had gone to visit him nearly every week, still believing him to be her friend. She noticed he was short with people, but for the most part he was still him. Until she unknowingly brought his attention to her wedding ring. He growled deeply. "How can you stay with him? After what he did?"

"Friend Garfield, I know you hate what happened, but I still love him. And I still hope to remain friends with Raven. Please, can you not understand that?"

"Oh, I understand, it means you're weak." Starfire gasped. He was suddenly on his feet. "You're too afraid to move on, find someone better, so instead you're just going to stay with a man who threw you away like trash."

"I will not let you talk to my husband like that!" Starfire also jumped up. Garfield wasn't intimidated. He pushed her against the wall, his height nearly matching her own. He stared her coldly in the eyes.

"He took what was mine! He deserves every word I say of him."

"Garfield…" Starfire said her voice breaking.

"Maybe I'll take something of his." Starfire gasped, and Garfield placed a knee against the wall between her legs. "I can smell the desire on you. You want to make him pay. Make you two even."

"Please…"Starfire said.

"Don't worry, I won't bite. Unless that gets you off…"

Starfire blasted him across the floor. Garfield began to laugh as he sat up, Starfire feeling afraid. She had stood against villains, had her life threatened, both hurt and injured, and felt brave against it all. But against her own friend, she was terrified. She turned and left quickly, her tears burning her eyes.

Starfire was torn from her memories as she heard crashing. She ran into the office, seeing a green beast picking up a blacked out Richard. She threw several star-bolts at him, knocking him back, but the creature ran to her. Before she could react, he grabbed her by the collar and slammed her into the floor several times. She could feel her skull crack slightly, and things became fuzzy. The beast dropped her, and went back to Richard, hurling his body through the large glass window. Starfire, without thinking, flew towards him, through the hole in the window.

Wind rushed past her, as the world faded in and out of the black. Starfire saw a human form falling with her and she grabbed onto him. His smell filled her nose as she held his body close to hers. She tried to fly away, but the throbbing in her head prevented it.

_Is this how I die? At the hands of one of my friends, clinging to my husband, who may already be dead…_

As the ground suddenly approached them, her world went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Garfield Logan is a Wanted Man

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

This chapter is a little short, sorry. But the next portion I need to focus on a little more. Now to the reviews:

Xavious216: He's not dead. Yet… :)

THamilton: Don't worry their not. Yet… :)

Ira-gula-superbia: Not really, just picked a random name. And for the bad grammar in some places, that happens sometimes. Hope it doesn't ruin the story for you. And the one shot idea sounds best to me.

PaulieJuice: Thank you, you're too kind.

TheReviewer: They're my favorite couple too. Don't worry, we have miles to go before the end. And Star was going to be an innocent in this story, but you've given me a deliciously evil idea….

Guest: Thank you.

* * *

This first part was inspired by a conversation my friend had about how people always put the favorite celebrities into fanfictions. Not that's bad, we were saying that if people lived in a world where Superheroes existed, then people might not be that in love with extreme sports, or sports in general, because their hero worship would already be fulfilled, and some of them would have to exist in normal lives as average schmos like us.

* * *

Anthony Frank Hawk was a normal man. He had a wife, two kids, and an average job working as an accountant. His office stood in one of the many high-rises in Gotham. And like most men, he longed for a life of action, a life above the normal. It was unknown to him, but in a separate dimension, where the thrall and the praise of the Super-humans was limited to comic books and cartoon, and people looked to real life for the amazing, he was a super star. An extreme sports legend, a god among lesser men. But here, in this world, he was a man with a mortgage, two college funds to worry about, and obsession with skateboards his colleagues called "immature."

"Hey there, Birdman…" Anthony looked up to see his boss standing there, holding onto his coffee mug like always. "I'm going to need you to stay late and fill out those TS-23 forms. Unless you have to catch the next half pipe home…" Anthony just forced a smile and said he would do it. In a while, he would call his wife and tell her he would be late, again. Then he'd go and stuff down a fast lunch, again. And he'd work until his eyes felt like they would burn out of his head, again. Or, at least that is what should have happened. But in a flash, a green pterodactyl, carrying two half dead figures, crashed through the wall, and the monotony.

* * *

Garfield stretched his body, back in his human form, running to Starfire. "Star!" he called out, slapping her cheek a few times. She was not supposed to die. Hell, he didn't even want her injured. Robin though…

Garfield focused himself back on the alien, who was the poster child for "wrong place, wrong time." Blood trickled out of her ears, and a hand to the back of her skull had him feeling the crack forming there. Blood dripped from that wound as well. She fought with her conscious. _I let her fall asleep, she'll die._ Garfield looked around and saw Anthony, hiding behind his desk. "Hey!" he yelled to him. Anthony wanted to run, but the green man told him to come there, "…or else." Not wanting to know what or else was, he went over to him. "Stay next to her, talk to her, and do not let her fall asleep." Garfield then got up and went to the second figure and knelt next to him. Richard was the worst off, by far. Blood covered his face, skin torn off in some places. Garfield felt something tug at the back of his skull, but ignored it. "Time to finish this," he said out loud, though to no one.

He picked up Richard's form bridal style and walked to the hole in the wall, a look of grim resolution on his face. But before he could get through the portal, he stopped. A certain floating Kryptonian stood in his path.

"This ends here Garfield. Set him down and surrender."

"Stand down Superman; this is something I have to do."

"No you don't. I know he hurt you, but you can't take your revenge on him."

Garfield just shook his head. "You have no idea what this is about! It's not about revenge!"

"Then tell me what this is."

"RETRIBUTION!"

"I don't care, you will not hurt him."

Garfield weighed his options. He could give up, but that could spell the end of his plans. But if he tried to fight, well… it was Superman. And Starfire could die in the process. He set Richard down on the ground and took a step back.

In a flash, Garfield was gone. Superman knew that with his superior sight and speed, capturing the shape shifter would be easy, but he had two people to get to safety.

* * *

Bruce Wayne stood next to his adoptive son's hospital bed, unable to believe that the changeling could have done this. Starfire, with her advanced biology, was already awake, and screaming for blood. Superman, not knowing what to expect, volunteered to stay with the Tamaranean, so Bruce could stay with Richard. "Poor guy," he muttered to himself, as once again Starfire demanded to be free. "I am Princess Koriand'r of the planet Tamaran! I will not be stopped by some unnamed commoner of a lesser species!" Superman's voice could be heard, trying to get her to settle down. But she was not having it. Bruce calmly looked to Richard. "You sure have a strong choice in women.

Starfire suddenly burst through the door, flying to Richard's side. In a flash, her warmongering alien side was replaced by a calmer quieter side. She gently placed a hand on Richard's face, fighting back tears. Superman walked in as well, standing next to Bruce. "Do you have a black eye?" "No!"

"This will not stand. On my home world, one can not allow their mate to be injured this severely, with out paying it back in kind."

Bruce walked up to the other side of the bed. "Kori, I know you're hurt, I know that you feel betrayed, but you can not allow that to cloud your judgment. You were nearly killed in that attack. If Superman had not been there, you would have died. Stay here, and rest by your husband's side. I will make sure that Garfield is brought to justice. "

Starfire took a seat next to the hospital bed, never once taking her eyes off of Richard. Bruce and Superman walked out of the room, focused on their goal.

* * *

The next chapter will be up by the weekend. Thank you for reading, and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Garfield Logan is a Wanted Man

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Xavious216: Oh yes, Planning a nice Starfire vs. Garfield fight for the upcoming chapters.

The Reviewer: Don't let it go to your head now…

ira- gula- superbia: Don't worry, he's getting one hell of an ally next chapter, and a bigger one you'll never see coming near the end.

* * *

_Clack Clack Clack Clack Clack Clack Clack_

The fast typing of the laptop rang throughout the room as Raven sat on the couch, biting her bottom lip as she typed.

_The door slowed opened, as the shadowy figure approached his prey. She sat on her couch typing on her laptop. Her lavender hair shone in the dim light, falling in such a way it blocked her face from his sight, but he knew it well. The alabaster skin, the deep eyes that dared to stare into his soul. She was the only person who could see through him. The only person who could tell when he was hurting. Did she know now? Know of how much he wanted to hold her, to feel her warm skin against his. To feel her arch her body into him as he made her scream his name. He continued to watch as he slowly walked out from the dark corners of the room._

Raven suddenly looked up at the room around her, her mind sensing something, but her emotions raged in her mind. Ignoring them, she turned back to her computer.

_He continued to approach her, standing behind her, inhaling her scent. Did she know he was there, did she care? Or did she want this as much as he did. He could smell the desire pouring from her…Oh, she wanted it. He reached out and gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear._

Raven suddenly noticed a portion of her peripheral vision, once blocked by hair, was now unobstructed by her locks. Raven jumped up from the couch, her laptop falling to the ground. She stood in the center of the room, trying to keep her vision moving, watching the shadows. "Garfield!" she called out. "If you're there, please stop this."

_Clack Clack Clack Clack Clack Clack Clack_

The sound of her keyboard typing brought her attention to the device on the ground. She picked it up, seeing the new paragraph being written by a ghostly force.

_Raven jumped up from the couch, her laptop falling to the ground. She stood in the center of the room, trying to keep her vision moving, watching the shadows. "Garfield!" she called out. "If you're there, please stop this." But her pleas would not stop him. He had come too far, done too much for this to end here. In a moment, she was on the floor, as his weight pinned her down._

Raven awoke with a start, her dream feeling so vivid. Her pale skin was covered with a sheen of sweat, her heart racing. But it was not a fear, no, it was desire. It was his animal force she missed. The lovable goof was a great companion, and the reason she fell for him. But it was animal savagery that made her want him. To let him claim her as his own. That was taboo for demons. She was to be the aggressor, to make the rules, to control her mate. But their first night, she was ready to control him, to guide him, preparing to take his virginity for herself. But she was stopped. He looked at her with those big eyes and asked if she was sure she wanted this. She said yes, and she saw something in him change. He was suddenly on her, commanding her hands where he wanted them. And for the first time in her life, Raven felt free. She followed his orders, and soon he had her seeing pure white as her body contorted in pleasure.

From that night on, Boy stood by her side in public, holding the door open for her, making her tea, even cooking a meat filled meal for her, saying she was worth it. But in private, Boy went away, and Beast made his appearance. And Raven loved the duality of it, having found everything she was afraid to admit to herself. Some who worshiped and desired her heart in the living room, and ravished and devoured her body in the bedroom.

She reached over to the nightstand, grabbing a small picture frame. The photo inside was from their wedding night, Raven in a long black bridal dress, Garfield holding her close. His face bore one of his signature smiles, but his eyes were ablaze with desire. His hand could just be seen on the other side of her body, cupping her ass. She was finally his, physically, mentally, and legally. That night was their best night together, only to be beaten by every night together.

That's why her affair tore them both up. To have someone so perfect for you, that completes you so much, ripped away from you, it leaves you broken and empty. She wept for a moment, hoping that her husband, her heart, would be okay.

* * *

The lab was silent, as he made his way down the hall. It was almost impossible for him to get in here, but he found a small gap in their security he could exploit. He was now headed to his former friend's office. The door was simple to open, the security clearly designed to only keep people off of the floor. Garfield walked inside, going to the desk. The office chair was sturdy, having to be to support Cyborg's mechanical body. He opened each drawer, looking for something. A clue to where Raven might possibly be. The two drawers on the right were just files and random paper work. The two drawers on the left were more personal. He saw a picture of him and Bumblebee together, before their split. _'Poor guy,'_ he thought. He sighed and placed the picture back and opened the center drawer. A smell of lavender of hit him in the nose. _'Raven.'_ He would recognize the smell from anywhere. He dug through the drawer, finding a small envelope, a handwritten note inside the writing was hers, he knew it.

_Dear Victor,_

_How are you? I am doing better. It's still hurting to wake up in an empty bed. I know you are hurting too. I heard about Karen. But I know you; you can find someone better than her._

_If you visit Garfield again, can you let him know that I miss him, and I'm sorry I can't visit him? I hope one day they'll realize he's not a monster and release him, and…._

Garfield looked back in the envelope, but the second page was missing. He pulled the whole drawer out of the desk, and rummaged through it, searching for it. Suddenly, his ears perked up. He heard movement outside, someone getting close. He placed the drawer back and took the looked at the envelope. There was no return address, but a single name sat in the corner above Cyborg's address. _Rebecca Gath._ Garfield smiled and put the envelope back, having to move.

* * *

The security guard moved silently through the offices, checking for any intruders. "North Hallway clear," He called into his radio. "Roger that," the reply came. "Now check the East Hallway and get back here. The silent alarm is probably just on the fritz anyway." The guard laughed to himself. "Yeah, I'll be there soon."

A large figure loomed behind him, the guard moving on. He was lucky in that respect. He never saw it happening. One moment, he had his flashlight sweeping the hallway, imagining getting home to his empty apartment, to indulge in his guilty pleasures. _Dancing with the Stars_ and a big bowl of ice cream. He hoped that his season favorite, Selina Kyle would make it to the next week. Then, with a swipe of the creature's claws, he fell to the ground, dead before he hit the floor. The Beast stood over him and made sure he was dead. Confident his prey was down, he stepped over the body and continued on.

A bright flash appeared, a column of blue light hitting The Beast and blasting him from behind. "You'll do better not getting up." The Beast just laughed. "Not on your life, Tin Man." The Beast got up Cyborg preparing another shot. But The Beast just disappeared, Cyborg going to scan for any movement. "Movement detected: Directly South." Cyborg spun around, but was knocked back. The Beast lunged on top of him, roaring into his face. Then he brought both fists down directly on his head, breaking even the harden metal there. The former hero's body fell still, and The Beast got up and walked away.

Cyborg's body laid there for only a few minutes, when two of the world's mightiest heroes entered the building. Batman knelt by Cyborg's body, scanning it. "The Changeling nearly killed him." "Superman looked at him. "Nearly? The entire robot side of his head is smashed in." "Yes, and it can be replaced. His internal battery appears to have routed all energy to keeping his mind alive, being why he isn't moving. Had he been attack on the flesh side of his head though, it would be the end for him." "Much like the security guard?" Batman looked to where Superman was staring and grimaced. "Yes, Cyborg was lucky."

"Stay here with the robot, and I'll find Garfield. He should still be nearby." Batman nodded and Superman flew off.

* * *

Garfield turned back into his human form, leaning against a wall. His body was tired, but he had to keep moving. He knew her new name, how he just had to find where Raven was. He moved down the alley, trying to find a place to hide for the night. "Stop!" Garfield swore to himself, before turning around and seeing Superman at one end of the alley. Garfield felt his body giving up for the night, not even enough strength to change shapes again. Though it wouldn't matter, he knew he was no match against the Man of Steel. Instead, he turned around and ran as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast at all. Superman just flew behind him, and landed a punch to the back of his head, Garfield landing in a pile on the ground.

Superman stood over him, knowing his path of chaos, though short and luckily without much death, was over. He threw Garfield's form over his shoulder, and went to fly off, but he suddenly felt very weak. "Like my little surprise?" Superman fell to his knees, feeling his strength leave him. A shadowy figure walked out of the shadows, gripping the small dagger, its blade made of a familiar green stone. "I could kill you with this right now Superman," the figure said. "But I won't. Not today. Instead, I'll just take the changeling from you." With one hand the figure lifted Garfield from the Kryptonian's shoulder and hit him with the blunt edge of the Krpytonite blade. Superman fell unconscious, and Deathstroke took his quarry away.

* * *

Already got chapter 6 written, but I need to rewrite the ending, I'll explain then… Be up Wednesday most likely.


	6. Chapter 6

Garfield Logan is a Wanted Man

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Ese Cabron: Thank you very much. Though Deathstroke has a smaller piece in it. May use him again later.

The Reviewer: This chapter is short too, but hope it has enough in it for you.

Ira-gula-superbia: Yes he is.

Xavious216: More fun to write it at 2:30 in the morning.

8fangirl8: Here you go!

* * *

The room was gray. It was barren. It was not designed for comfort in anyway. But something tugged at the back of Garfield's head that it was not a prison within in moments of waking up on the small cot. After looking at his surroundings, he became sure of it. First, he could still use his powers. There also appeared to be no steel reinforcements, and light was coming out from the under the door. Garfield gripped the door knob, the latch opening, cementing the 'I'm-not-a-prisoner-here' theory. The door opened into a hall, Garfield quickly recognizing where he was. He headed down the hall, using his memory to guide him further into the living room.

Two familiar figures sat in the chairs, one was reading, the other was sharping one of his katanas. His usual black and orange mask was gone, revealing his gray hair and the eye patch. The first still had his gray skull mask on, with the titular marking on the forehead. "That was our guest room," Garfield said, revealing his presence. Red-X looked up at him; Deathstroke just stopped his sharper, allowing him to speak. "Thanks for not putting me in the master bedroom, don't think I could stand waking up there again." "X's idea," the mercenary said, pointing to the younger figure next to him. "Thanks, Red."

Garfield placed a hand on the doorframe. "I picked this one out. I was going to use it measure how tall our children were going to grow." His voice began to break, his eyes watering. "But now…" His hands dug into the frame, causing it to splinter. "It's just FUCKING WOOD!" A large piece of the door frame tore off and was thrown into the center of the two seated figures, making both jump slightly. Garfield took two deep breaths, forcing himself to breathe calmly, and relaxed. "Sorry, the memories are a little too recent right now."

Deathstroke just stood up and sheathed his sword. "Doesn't matter to me. I only require my payment." Red X threw him a duffel bag, Deathstroke turning to leave with it. "Not going to count it?" Red X said with a small laugh. "I prefer the trust system," Deathstroke said. "If you shorted me, you can trust I'll hunt you down and gut you like a fish. So, anything else you want to give me?" He glanced back at Garfield. "Either of you?" Garfield tossed him a stack of bills, wrapped in plastic film. Deathstroke caught it and shoved it in the bag with the rest. Red X shot him a look and Garfield just shrugged. "Needed to check the bag before I entered the room, and it was a little tempting."

Red X just took its mask off, her long silver hair flowing past her shoulders. Rose Wilson ran her hands through her locks. "Hate that damn mask, always messes my hair up." Garfield just smirked. "Never complained before when I did it…" Rose just shot him a look. "Yeah, but that was before you left the Titans, before you fell for the far darker Raven." Rose stripped her top off, revealing a chest wrapped in gauze, which pressed her breasts up against her body. Under the costume, they almost appeared to be a set of pecs. But as Rose undid the gauze they returned to their normal shape. Garfield looked away, but felt his throat and pants getting tighter. "Yeah," he said, trying to focus his attention elsewhere. "What is it with me and chicks with daddy issues?" Rose slid a new top on, colored black and gray, and did her hair in a ponytail.

"Of course…" Rose said, getting close to Garfield. "If you're back on the market…" Rose leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Daddy…" she gently bit his earlobe. Garfield just pushed her back. "Sorry Silver, still a married man." Rose just smirked and walked over to the window. "Good," she said, checking outside for anything suspicious. Garfield sat on the couch. "So you're the contact our "mutual friend" sent my way?" Rose just pouted at him. "Thought you were the mutual friend of me and…" Garfield put his hand up. "Don't say his name. Time heals some wounds. But not that one. Not yet." Rose rolled her eyes. "Thought you'd forgive, especially since he helped you escape." Garfield just shrugged. "What can I say, I'm a little bitter."

Rose leaned against the wall. "Well, the marshals are definitely moving someone in the next few days. I have a guy on the inside who can tell me where. Can even get worked into her security detail." Garfield nodded. "Good. Get near her and keep an eye on her. When the time is right, I'll find you, and you can lead me to her." Rose sat on the couch next to him. "What are you going to do?" "Visit an old friend; he's got something I need. Can't check his office now, so hopefully it's at his house." Rose nodded and the two headed out in separate directions.

* * *

Richard Grayson sat on the couch, nursing a bottle of beer. Its fallen comrades were on the floor, the six pack nearly emptied. Star had just left him, taken Silkie and left for a hotel. He hated himself, how could he have thrown away what he had with Star for a night of passion with Raven. She had just gotten a call from Garfield, telling her about what the two of them had done, and she confronted him. He tried to explain, but she left him.

He emptied the bottle, letting it join its brothers-in-arms, and sighed. In a flash, he was on the ground, his face being pushed into carpet. The butcher knife from the kitchen was buried into the floor inches from his head. "I can't tell you how hard it was to not kill you right now," Garfield said, holding Richard down. He tried to get the man off his back, but he was too drunk. Garfield rolled him over and punched him in the face a few times. Richard finally got control of his body and put his hands up. He grabbed Garfield's right hand with both of his, but Garfield hit him with a left hook. Richard used the strength he had to roll both of them over. Garfield kicked him off, Richard trying to get up. Instead, Garfield jumped up, grabbed him, and slammed him into the wall.

"So," Richard said, trying his best to not sound afraid. "Are you going to kill me, or just threaten me?"

Garfield smiled. "No, I'm just going to enjoy kicking your ass."

"You're going to have to try." Richard lunged at him, but the alcohol made his reaction slow. Garfield slammed him back into the wall.

"You're going to have to try harder."

"You're an ass."

Garfield threw him onto the couch. "So where's Star?"

"She left," Richard said, trying to sit up.

"Good, you don't deserve her." Then Garfield smiled wickedly. "Or maybe, you do. We all know how most of the other Titans passed her around before you two 'Fell in love.' Aqualad, Speedy, Hot Spot. Jinx…" Richard tried to lunge at him again, but fell to the floor instead.

"You're lying… She told me it was her first time with me."

"Oh, did she mention how Tamereans don't have hymens like humans. That was my idea. Can't believe you fell for it."

"Like you were a saint before you ended up with Raven."

"But unlike **you** I stayed faithful. You're nothing but a dog jumping on the first thing you can force yourself on."

"You know, she's not innocent in this either."

Richard literally saw something change in Garfield face, where he was at first a man filled with anger, he was now frightfully calm. A face he had only ever seen on Deathstroke or the Joker. Richard was suddenly slammed back into the wall, Garfield squeezing his airway closed. "You're right. Maybe after I kill you, I'll go back home. Perhaps I'll beat her for betraying me, or slit her throat. Or at least, **bash her stomach in and crush that bastard child growing there…" **Garfield stopped suddenly, his own words hitting his ears. He dropped Richard, who began to take several rough breaths. Garfield stared at his hands, disgusted with what he was attempting, and want he had said. He quickly turned and ran off into the city.

* * *

Garfield shook himself from his memories as he stood in the Grayson's front yard. That night, only an hour later, he woke covered in blood, the taste of flesh still in his mouth. But now, he had work to do, and had to move on.

He made his way into the house, the darkness thick around him. A small gurgling came from the next room, as a small white creature made his way through the doorway. "Silkie!" Garfield picked up the white slug, who gurgled happily. Garfield allowed himself to be drawn away from his mission for a few minutes, playing with the familiar pet. After a minute though, Garfield set him back down and went to Richard's home office.

It took him the better part of an hour, but he found the file he was looking for. Using a disposable phone, he took multiple pictures of the file and sent them to a private email address. Then he wiped the phone, threw the SIM card in the trash, and crushed the screen of the phone.

_Gurgle Gurgle Gurgle _

Garfield looked up and saw Silkie in the doorway, holding his food dish. "You hungry little guy?" Garfield picked them both up and went to the kitchen, locating the food set aside for the strange creature. Silkie began eating away and Garfield went to leave, but saw a figure in the entry way. "Thank you for feeding him, Garfield," Starfire said, her hands glowing green. "But please join me in the front yard. I would rather not destroy my house while destroying you."


	7. Chapter 7

Garfield Logan is a Wanted Man

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

A/N: For the sake of this story, I'm making Gotham be in New York. Don't know if it really is, but for now it is. Also, I was writing the outline for the final chapters, and realized I hated how the story ended. But I found out a better twist to use. I made some tweaks, small, but important, to the previous chapters. Just a heads up.

* * *

Reviews:

Xavious216: For the sake of the story, Starfire has him better trained.

The Reviewer: Thank you, I liked that scene too.

Pt2bAnimeGirl: Your praises are well accepted and appreciated.

Dextra2: Thank you. Your review is the most inspiring and thought provoking one I have ever read. I am filled with gratitude that you would take the time for that. :P

Ira-gula-superbia: Thanks, Wait to you see how Rose is **really** linked to the story….

* * *

The silence was deafening in the foyer, as Starfire continued to stare down her former friend. Garfield just shook his head. "I'm not fighting you, Star." "Why? Are you afraid? You sure didn't seem afraid when you tried to murder Richard."

"I'm not afraid of you, I'm afraid of hurting you."

Garfield was hit square in the chest by a starbolt, knocking him flat on his back. "I don't need your sympathy, Garfield. I am capable of protecting myself." Garfield rolled on to his stomach, using his forearms to push himself up.

_Let me out._ The voice growled in his mind. 'No,' he thought back. _I won't kill her, but I can stop her from killing you. _ A second starbolt hit his back, making him stumble back to his knees. _**LET ME OUT.**_ Garfield took a deep breath. He looked back at Starfire. "I'm so sorry," he said, then let the Beast take control. His body contorted, muscles and bone expanding. His mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. The creature screamed in pain as its transformation continued. The scream turned into a loud roar and The Beast stood on its own two feet. With a swing of its arm, it knocked Starfire back, through the front door.

Her body limply bounced on the sidewalk, her head swimming. She got up in a flash, hearing the Beast crash through the remains of the door himself. Its green fur glowed in the moonlight as it faced the floating alien. She sent a barrage of starbolts at it, but they barely phased it. It dashed towards her, getting her caught in its grip. It slammed her into a tree in the front yard, then let her fall to the ground. She moved for a second, but fell still. The Beast slowly morphed back into Garfield, who fell against another tree. He took several deep breaths, regaining full control of his mind.

Another starbolt hit him in the back, searing flesh, burning hotter than any other starbolt he'd ever felt. Garfield fell to one knee as he felt Starfire grab him and slam him into the tree he was leaning against, then throwing him to the ground. Blood trickled from his nose, a small pool forming on his back from his wound there. Starfire landed on his chest, and gripped his shirt, pulling his torso up to face her, giving him two punches across the face. "Please…" Garfield said, his voice shaking.

"Don't beg me for your life," Starfire said through grit teeth. "It will only make me want to kill you more."

"I'm not begging for me… I'm begging for you."

Her grip on him loosened slightly. "Star… You're the only one of us who doesn't know what it means to take a life… You don't want that burden."

"Why?" Starfire asked, tears forming in her eyes. "Why can you cause so much pain? But still be concerned about me? You nearly killed Richard, Victor; you're hunting Raven and her daughter." Garfield just smirked.

"So naïve… So beautifully naïve…"

Garfield passed out, Starfire rearing back for one last punch, her hand glowing with energy. But a small tugging drew her attention to her side. Silkie was there, his eyes watery. _Gurgle Gurgle. _He crawled up on Garfield's chest and pushed his face against Garfield's chin, trying to wake him up. Starfire got up tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

"Breaking News, this night. Convicted killer and escapee Garfield Logan has been recaptured by unnamed members of the Justice League. Current Arkham Warden and New York Governor Candidate Tobias Dredd is live via satellite."

"Thank you Mr. Blitzer."

"Thank you for being here Mr. Dredd. We know you have a busy schedule, what with your campaign, continuing to run the Arkham Asylum, and now with having to reintroduce this convict back into the asylum."

Tobias just shook his head. "No offense Mr. Blitzer, but I prefer not to refer to many of the patients there as Convicts, and Mr. Logan is one of them. Having studied many of his sessions with our doctors, it is quite clear that the duality of his nature is fully to blame for his actions. His abilities have created a darker side, known as the Beast, inside himself. This creature tends to come out, and effect his decisions. And leaves his human side to deal with those decisions. I mean, people will remember that it was Garfield himself who called the police over a year ago."

"So, you're saying Garfield is an innocent man?"

"No, I still believe that on that night, and most likely on this spree, he indulged his darker side, instead of fighting it. Much like someone who is an alcoholic feeding their addiction, then getting behind the wheel of a car. But, though he is guilty of these crimes, you can sympathize with him."

"Do you believe that sympathy was what allowed him to escape the asylum?"

"No, I do not. He has caused a lot of damage since his escape and will be held accountable for that. But for now, the Justice League will be holding him."

"Well, thank you for your time, sir."

"It was a pleasure."

* * *

The glass plane was shattered as he went flying through it. He scurried to his feet, a second figure coming in through the window. The green figure chased him down the hall, the first man fighting to stay ahead. He slammed into the heavy metal door, stumbling into the lab. He grabbed a syringe off of the table, and jammed it into his thigh, the needle designed to go through his thick purple skin. As the liquid filled his veins, he felt his animal side awaken inside. _'Goodbye, Dr. Register,' _he thought, as the other changeling stormed into the room. _'And hello, Zookeeper!'_

Beast Boy changed into a large gorilla, Zookeeper turning into one as well. Beast Boy brought both fists down onto his opponent's chest, which knocked him back. But Zookeeper regained himself and hit BB with a right hook. The green gorilla leaned into the punch, taking it full force, but opening up a window to knock Zookeeper back again.

Outside the lab, the other Titans were battling several large mutations of animals. Robin was facing a humanized cheetah, with speed that was a severe threat. The creature held a bo-staff much lie his own, and was also unafraid to use his teeth. Cyborg and Raven both stood against a rhino/T-rex Hybrid. The creature charged Cyborg, who managed to jump out of the way, only to have the creature turn, and try and take a bite out of him. Raven used her powers to swing a large steel beam at him, but the creature just gripped it in his jaws, and bit it in half. Starfire was currently being swarmed by literal flying monkeys. Two clung to her feet, while six more circled her body. They scratched, bit and pulled whatever they could get their hands on, only making Starfire angrier. She shot beams from her eyes, knocking the two on her legs off, causing them to hit the ground, out cold. After a few minutes, she managed to do the same to the other ones flying around. She gathered their limp bodies, and tied them up, then flew to help Robin. With the extra help, Robin won his fight, and the four of them stood against the final abomination. "Let's knock this Jurassic Creep back to the stone age," Cyborg said, Raven merely rolling her eyes.

Zookeeper and Beast Boy both began feeling tired. The older male shifted into a cheetah, running out the back door, Beast Boy becoming a falcon, keeping up with him. The chase soon led them to a large construction yard, Zookeeper hiding among the steel beams. Beast Boy used his nose to sniff out the villain, but the scents everywhere were making it difficult. "Having a hard time, Garfield? You can't hit what you can't smell."

Beast Boy growled to himself, and located the scent he was looking for. He raced behind a steel structure, only to see the Zookeeper back in his gorilla form, and charged Beast Boy. He barely had enough time to shift into a gorilla when he was shoved back. He fought hard to regain the ground from the purple haired silverback, slowly pushing him, until The Zookeeper stumbled back, both creatures falling back on a long piece of rebar.

* * *

The rest of the Titans were racing to catch up with their friend, getting to the edge of the construction yard, when Raven felt a sense of dread wash over her. She raced ahead, leaving her friends behind, soon getting to where she sense Beast Boy. There, she saw that the Zookeeper was impaled on the ground, Beast Boy a few feet away, holding his chest. A large wound was bleeding badly and he was fighting to stand up.

"Beast Boy!" she called out, as he began to fall. She flew to his side caught him, laying him out on the ground. She focused her magic on her hands, placing them both on the wound. But one of Beast Boy's hands shot to her shoulder, digging into the skin there. His eyes stared into hers, but she saw the eyes of The Beast.

'_Let go of me…' _The Beast demanded, Raven hearing his voice in her mind.

"Please, let me save him."

'_No! You are not fit to touch me! Only the alpha female may touch the alpha male!'_

"Please, I need him…"

'_How badly? How badly do you need him?'_

"He's everything to me… but I never got to tell him. I will do anything to save him."

The Beast chuckled. _'Good.'_ The hand on her shoulder grew claws, which tore slightly into her flesh. _'You are now marked as his. As mine. Forever.' _The Beast then fell dormant.

* * *

Garfield roused himself from his memories, sitting in the cell inside the Watch Tower. His familiar power disruptor sat on his wrist. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. A beeping began to be heard in his cell, coming from the bracelet itself, Garfield listened to it, his mind translating the Morse code as it was belted out.

_Captured? You need rescuing? Hard but doable._

Garfield found the small button on the device and began to send his response.

_No. Setback for sure. But Escape is already planned. Are you close to Raven?_

_Yes. We will be introduced tomorrow morning. _

_Good. This is far from over yet. Time to go silent._

_It is golden._

The beeping ended there, Garfield sighing to himself.

* * *

Raven heard a knock at the door, looking through the peephole, seeing Matt Logan standing there. She opened the door, and noticed a platinum blonde. "Hello, Raven. Please meet the new agent assigned to your protection detail. Agent Spalding." The blonde held out her hand. "Please, call me Rose."

* * *

Well, how's that for a chapter? Hope you like it, and the slightly new direction of the story. I will explain what changed after the story ends.


	8. Chapter 8

Garfield Logan is a Wanted Man

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Got a big twist in the end, and a smaller twist in the beginning. Getting into the main story now, the climax coming soon. And several more twists. Also a very human look at the Batman. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Reviews:

Xavious216: Hope you like the new direction. About to M. Night this thing.

The Reviewer: Don't worry, we're getting to that confrontation soon.

Ira-gula-superbia: Too bad he's dead…. _(maybe)_

Bizarrecollector: Thank you. Listened to the song, and it does fit with the first part of the story. But since the direction is changing, I thought I make a reference to the song down below.

Keep Reviewing please!

* * *

Raven watched calmly as Rose "Spaulding" walked around the living room with Matt, checking over everything. Raven tried to get a read off of the blonde, but Rose's mind was too fast, thoughts buzzing around in her head, and Raven was too out of practice to flow them. But Matt appeared to be comfortable around her, so Raven decided to trust her. But she still intended to keep an eye on her, especially around her daughter. Raven moved on into the Marie's bedroom.

"God, finally," Rose said to Matt. "I could literally feel her clawing into my brain." "Didn't read you, did she?" "No, she's too out of focus for that. Ever read you?" Matt nodded. "Once, took everything I had to not let her read anything important." Rose smirked. "So, wanna check the backyard." Matt smiled and led the way.

Matt and Rose walked around to the side of the house, and in the shade of a large tree, Matt found himself pushed up against the side of the house. Rose smiled and went in for a kiss. The two made out for a few minutes before separating. They stayed there for a second, before they continued on, Rose looking over the building.

"So, how's Gar?" Matt asked.

"He's good. Got recaptured, but says he's got a way out."

"Don't doubt it."

"Got a meeting with him later tonight."

"Good, I'll stay here with Raven."

* * *

Garfield sat in his prison cell in the Justice League Watchtower. A small rubber ball was the only entertainment he had and it bounced off the wall (_Thunk)_ then bouncing off the floor (_thump)_ returning to him and he caught it. (_fump)_ He threw it back at the wall and repeated the process.

_Thunk thump fump_

_Thunk thump fump_

…

The door slid open and his ball flew out into the hallway. Garfield smiled to himself and walked out into the hallway, seeing no one either way. A single light flickered to his left and Garfield walked in its direction. As he moved on, a door slide up and a hooded figure stood there. She lowered her hood, and Garfield suddenly came face to face with a familiar face. "Hello, Mega'an."

* * *

The club was dark, dim lights casting a dim glow on the people inside. Music played over the speakers, Rose recognizing it as the band Hollywood Undead. She sipped her drink and listened to the music, letting the beats wash over her as she waited.

_I wish I could have quit you_

_I wish I never missed you and told you that I loved you every time I fucked you_

_The future that we both drew and all the shit we've been through_

_Obsessed with the thought of you the pain just grew and grew! _

_How could you do this to me_

_Look at what I made for you it never was enough and the world is what I gave you_

_I used to be love struck and now I'm just fucked up_

_Pull up my sleeves and see the pattern of my cuts!_

_I've lost it all fell today its all the same_

_I'm sorry oh (I'm sorry)_

_I'm sorry no (no)_

_I've been abused, I feel so used, because of you_

_I'm sorry oh (I'm sorry)_

_I'm sorry no (no)_

Two figures sat at the table with her, both hiding their green skin from the eyes of the other patron's. "Hello, Rose," Garfield said, Mega'an not even recognizing her. "Hello, Gar. And nice to see you too, Megan." The Martian just shrugged her shoulder. "I only came here to help Garfield. And now that he's here, I'm leaving." She got up and phased herself invisible and flew up through the roof. "Good riddance," Rose said, throwing back the rest of her drink. "I know you two hate each other, but you know we may need her help later."

"Whatever." Rose pulled out a small notebook computer from her bag and placed it on the table. Garfield opened it and plugged in the USB Modem Rose slid to him. The computer came on with a small tone, and Garfield opened the Browser, accessing his private email. The inbox was empty, save for one message he had sent to himself. He opened it and downloaded the pictures attached to the hard drive and began to go through them. Rose looked over his shoulder and saw the file that was photographed was full of scientific formulas. Garfield began to pour over them and sighed. "Just as I thought…" He slid the computer towards Rose who turned it off and put it away.

"What were those formulas?"

"When I was younger, I was involved in a chemical accident, that caused my powers to further mutate, and created my 'Beast' side. That was the formula of the chemical I was doused with, and a blood work that Cyborg did a while ago. I had to check something."

"What were you checking?"

"I can't tell you… but I need you to go back with Matt."

Rose nodded, though was insulted at being left out of the loop, so to speak. The two left the club and went their separate ways.

* * *

Batman looked around the empty jail cell, and bit his lip. He was sick of this changeling. Every time they thought that they had a leg up on him, he had some plan to get away. Harley Quinn, Deathstroke, and now Miss Martian. _Was there anyone he didn't have working with him?_ Martian Manhunter was currently searching for Miss Martian, but was coming up empty. Superman appeared in the doorway. "Flash and Green Lantern are both guarding Cyborg and Nightwing, and Starfire has joined Martian Manhunter his search. And the Marshalls have moved Raven about an hour ago."

"Good," Batman replied. There was a silence for a few minutes, both standing in the quiet.

"What are you thinking?" Superman finally asked.

"This isn't making sense."

"What isn't?"

"Any of Garfield's actions. First he escapes from Arkham, threating death, but refusing to take a life. He also makes sure the villain helping him is captured. Then he attacks Nightwing and Starfire, but saves them."

"He may have just been saving Starfire."

"Still, he then heads to Cyborg's labs, takes his first life since his escape, and nearly kills Cyborg, but doesn't. If anyone on earth besides Cyborg himself would know how to kill him, it would be Garfield."

"So, you're saying he wasn't trying to kill him?"

Batman fell silent for a minute, then spoke up again.

"If you heard of someone attacking his allies, but not killing them, only slowing them down, used villains to achieve his plans as needed, and refused to trust anyone with his plan, who would you believe I was talking about?"

"Honestly? You. No offense." Superman was quiet for a moment, before asking, "But it wasn't you, was it?"

Batman shook his head. "But who is like me enough, he could plan all this?"

"You don't mean…?"

"Call Martian Manhunter back, we need to talk to Nightwing."

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

The steady beeping of the monitor told all standing in the room that the former superhero on the small bed was still alive. His injury, though severe, would be survivable. The machine monitoring his brain should normal activity for someone in a coma. Bruce Wayne, having left his outfit behind, sat next to the bed, awaiting the return of Martian Manhunter. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed loudly.

The small room suddenly felt smaller as the beepings seemed to get slower. Every few minutes he had to look up at the small display to make sure that everything was normal. It was almost ironic, he would muse. He had spent his entire adulthood preparing to give his life in the line of duty. He had trained his "sidekicks" to be prepared to do the same. Jason faced his end. Barbara was now paralyzed. But as he sat next to his first and oldest, he felt something he hadn't felt since that day in that alley so long ago. Fear. The Fear of Death. But not his, but of Richard's. Maybe it was because they were so similar. Headstrong. Courageous. Damaged. It was not lost on him that both had watched their parents die, as they stood by, helpless to do anything. It was also the reason that Richard connected with Garfield.

Bruce could remember when he had called for Robin's assistance; he had brought the changeling along. He had originally scolded him for bringing the weakest member of his team, not knowing that the young teen could hear them. Over the week, though, Bruce learned more about him. The most surprising revelation was that the three of them were the same person. An orphan trying to make up for past sins. But their journeys took them to three very different locations. Bruce Wayne was serious man, focused on whatever task was at hand. Garfield Logan was a kid, trying to enjoy whatever life he had, before it was taken from him. And Richard Grayson was the one in the middle. Trying to balance the two ideals in his own life.

The fifth day of their stay, Robin had locked himself in the training room, exercising himself nearly to death. Beast Boy snuck in and tried to get him to play with him, complaining he was bored.

"No, Beast Boy, I'm working out."

"Oh come on, big house, there's got to be something to do. I know! We should play Hide and Seek!"

"Do you know how childish you sound right now?"

"You know you want to…"

"For last time, no."

"Fair enough. Probably couldn't find me anyway."

Robin immediately stopped his assault on punching bag.

"What was that?"

"I said, you couldn't find me, ever."

"You couldn't hide and keep quiet for a second."

"Could too."

Robin smirked, realizing he was in the trap, and there was no turning back. "Okay…" He said, placing his face against the punching bag. "1… 2… 3…"

It would take him an hour to realize the itching on his scalp was a small green louse.

Bruce soon figured out that that was Beast Boy's job on their team to keep everyone distracted from the darker side of their worlds. He fully believed that if it wasn't for him, any of the Titans might have committed suicide. Not Raven… Cyborg, maybe. But his "job" would appear to have a negative effect on him.

Bruce was pulled from his thought by The Green Lantern entering the room. Behind him, Martian Manhunter and Starfire. "Are you sure you wish to do this?" "Yes J'onn, I need to know what answers Richard might have." The green alien sighed placed a hand on Richard's forehead. He placed his other hand and Bruce's and the world went dark.

* * *

A steel door slid open before them, Bruce seeing the Titans common room before them. Richard was seated at the circular couch, watching the sunset. "Hello, Bruce," he called out. Bruce turned to J'onn, who just nodded. He walked to the couch, standing in front of him. "Hello, Richard. I believe you know why I'm here?" Richard nodded. "You believe that I have helped Garfield escape from his imprisonment, and want to know why I would help him. Or why he would attack me."

"Did you help him?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"Why?"

"Because the person who attacked me, Starfire, Cyborg, the person responsible for the murder of that woman over a year ago, was not Garfield."

* * *

0.o


	9. Chapter 9

Garfield Logan is a Wanted Man

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Yes, you read that right. Garfield Logan is an innocent man. But if that's the case, who is the killer, and why did Garfield turn himself in? All will soon be revealed.

This is probably my longest and most packed chapter yet. Hold on tight. It's all coming to head soon.

* * *

Reviews:

Xavious216: Thank you, hope you like the new chapter

Guest: Here you go!

* * *

The house was silent as the dark skinned figure walked down the hall to the bedroom. She opened the door, seeing her boyfriend lying in bed, reading a book. "Eh-hmm," she said, clearing her throat, pulling his attention from the book he was reading. She was leaning against the door frame, dressed in a sheer white teddy bear. "Karen," he said, placing the book away. "Shh…"she said whispering to him. "No words, Malcolm." She walked over to the bed. "Not tonight." She crawled up on the bed, and got on top of him, kissing him deeply. He let his hands run through her dark hair, unaware of a pair of eyes that watched them.

From outside the building, The Beast watched them. It quietly moved on, moving from window to window, its eyes telling it what its nose already confirmed. Garfield wasn't here. Never was. The Beast fought to not let out a loud roar, but stayed silent. Instead, it just slunk off into the night.

* * *

Raven awoke in her bed, her body hurting. She groaned as forced herself to stretch, working out the kinks. She had been waking up in pain for the last week, ever since heard Garfield had escaped. She sighed and got out of bed and walked to Marie's room, seeing the young girl was still sound asleep. She gently caressed her face and smiled to herself. When she found out she was pregnant, she was terrified. Mainly because Garfield was supposed to have been sterile, his altered DNA making him unable to have children. She knew it had to be Robin's, and it killed her. But when he found out, he hadn't known she had an affair on him, and he hugged her tightly, saying it was a miracle. She played along, and hoped the child looked too much like her, so Garfield would never know.

But also, part of her was afraid that she would be unable to care for her own daughter. But on the night she was born, and they placed Marie in her arms, her heart bonded to the small girl. She held her tightly, and promised that nothing would ever let her be separated from her.

And a year later, she had kept that promise.

* * *

Richard stood in the bathroom, looking at his bruised face. A small cut on his lip was still trickling blood. He dabbed the alcohol soaked cotton ball to it, fighting against the sudden rush of pain. 'Dammit,' he thought. 'I should have been better than that. He kicked my ass.'

'You deserved it,' his own mind told him. 'You betrayed him. You're lucky he didn't kill you.'

Richard just sighed and put the alcohol bottle away and threw the cotton ball away. He grabbed the Krazy Glue that Star kept in the medicine cabinet and used it to close the wound. It stung like hell, but the pain went away soon and he went back to the living room. The wall had a small crater in it, Richard making a note to get it fixed. The knife and beer bottles remained where they were left. He picked them up, taking them into the kitchen. The bottles went into the blue recyclables bin under the sink. The knife slid back into butcher's block on the counter. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water, drinking it down. The moment the liquid hit his lips, he realized how thirsty he was, and he began to fill the glass again, following it with a third. He set the glass down, taking a sharp breath, his lips wet and dripping on his shirt. The glass placed in the sink, Richard sat the kitchen table.

The phone suddenly rang, Richard grabbing it. He looked at the Caller ID, not recognizing the number. He pushed the talk button. "Hello?"

The voice was automated. "Hello, this is CollectWest. Will you accept a collect call from a…"

The robotic voice cut off, a second voice coming on. Richard recognized the voice. It was soft, on the verge of tears. "Sam Register."

"Do you accept the charges?"

Richard agreed. "Garfield?"

"Richard…. I need help." The changeling's voice continued to break, a stark contrast from the man who threaten his life, the life of Raven and her unborn child only an hour ago.

"What happened?"

"I think… I think I killed someone…"

* * *

Richard's car pulled up, the driver taking off once he got outside. The payphone was on corner where Garfield said it was. He looked and saw the alleyway. He walked down it, seeing Garfield sitting on a trashcan. He was covered with blood, some of it already dried. A wound on his side was bleeding. A body lay out on the concrete, torn to shreds. The clothes on her made it aware she was a prostitute.

"I was walking through the streets, trying to clear my head, and she came up, started asking if I wanted a good time. And part of me wanted to. Get back at Raven, lose myself for a minute. Then things went black, and I woke up and I was covered in her blood, and bleeding."

Richard placed a hand on his shoulder, Garfield pulling him in. In a flash, he was back to the same kid he was in the Titans. "I didn't mean to." Richard looked over the scene, and down at wound in his side. A light bulb went off in his mind. "Garfield, you didn't do this." The changeling tensed up. "Yes, I did."

Richard pulled back. "No, you didn't and you know that."

Garfield dug his hand into Richard's arm. "I did it, end of story."

Richard looked at him. "Someone else did this didn't they? And you're protecting them."

Garfield looked away. "I was solicited by the woman, but someone else showed up and attacked us. They used a form that looked just like my beast."

"But why are you protecting him?"

"I own them that much."

"Garfield…"

"Richard, you have to do this for me. IT IS IMPORTANT. You have to let me take the fall for this. If you ever tell anyone, I will not hold back on you." The feral look that Garfield had in his house earlier that night flashed on his face, Richard agreeing to keep this between them.

"One more thing. I want Raven protected. No matter what she says, you make sure someone watches her at all times."

Richard nodded, and Garfield got up, walking away.

* * *

Richard finished his story, Bruce taking it all in. "So I told the authorizes that Garfield threaten Raven's life and her child, and they forced her into protective custody. But I kept trying to figure out who attacked him, and was really responsible. Of course Zookeeper was dead. Adonis had the ability to turn in the Beast at one point. We thought we cured him, but he could have done it. I tracked him down and kept tabs on him. He was moving all over the place. Then about a month ago, he moved to the same city as Raven. It was a huge red flag and I was prepared to move in. But he was attacked and killed. The evidence said it was an "animal" attack. I knew that the real killer had done him in to. So I found a way to talk to Garfield in Arkham."

"How?"

"Made a call to Arkham, and said that Wayne Industries had discovered a problem with the software of his Ability Suppresser that could be exploited. So they sent him over for the patch. Instead, I modified the bracelet to allow an outside location to communicate with him using Morse Code. I told him about the attack. He said he had to make sure Raven got moved as soon as possible. And in order to do that, he had to escape. So I made arrangements for him to communicate with Harley Quinn. He told her that he could give her The Joker, if she help him escape, and refrain from killing anyone. It was a hard sell, but he did it."

"But what about the attack on you?"

"I believe the real killer attacked me because Garfield escaped. He wanted to pin the blame back on Garfield."

"And Garfield saved you two?"

"Yes, he was on his way to talk to me. I convinced him to come so I could help him. But he was beaten there."

"The attack on Cyborg? The security guard?"

"I believe that Garfield was there, and the killer tracked him there. Cyborg was unfortunately caught in the middle."

"And Deathstroke?"

Richard cocked an eyebrow. "Red X, my contact for Garfield on the outside, must have hired him. Garfield was insistent on not getting help from anyone who wasn't okay with not knowing the whole truth. That's why I got Red X and Megan involved, but had to keep the Justice League in the dark." Richard looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry. But I felt that I owed that much to him."

Bruce just pushed on. "Did you find anything to point to who else might be the killer?"

Richard shook his head. "I started with the Chemical that created the Beast but it was basically just runoff. It reacted with Garfield's DNA, and it also affected Adonis. Had Garfield not been in the chemical too, Adonis might have had another side effect, or not had one at all. So it's not like someone else got exposed and became the Beast as well.

"The killer also stayed dormant until Adonis got close to Raven, and records showed that Adonis didn't even know Raven was in that city. And there was not even a record of a dog bite since, so I believe the killer just moved on, not realizing Raven was there."

"Or Raven's not the target. Perhaps the killer only wanted to kill Garfield. With him locked up, he had no access to him. Running into Adonis could only have been an accident, and smelling the "Beast" on him, killed him. Then add the fact that Garfield escapes, he is attacking any place Garfield might show up."

"That makes some sense," Richard admitted. "Go back, and tell the Justice League they have to protect Raven. No matter what. Even if the target is Garfield, Raven could easily be used to get to him"

* * *

Bruce awoke back up in the hospital room, Martian Manhunter letting go of his arm. Bruce looked back to the Green Lantern. "Hal, go immediately and find Raven. I believe that her life may be in danger. Starfire, please accompany him." The Tamaran nodded and the two flew off. Bruce then turned back to Martian Manhunter. "J'onn, I need you to go back to the Watchtower and try to see if you can help them in locating Garfield. And tell Superman we need him to release a statement to the press, and will need to meet with me at the Batcave."

"I will leave presently." J'onn flew off, and Bruce left the hospital room, heading to Wayne Manor.

* * *

"Breaking News," The anchor came on the TV with. "Superman of the Justice League has called a press release, in regards to the current state of the man hunt for convicted killer, Garfield Logan. We go live to the Man of Steel, just outside the Gotham City Hall."

"Thank you for coming quickly. I have news important to this case, and will not be taking questions after this, as the search has taken a major turn, and requires the immediate response of the entire Justice League. Recent evidence has revealed to us that Garfield Logan is not responsible for any of the attacks in the last week, and most likely was innocent of the murder he was originally charged with."

A roar came from the crowd, as the reporters tried to ask questions, but Superman just told them to be silent. "We are still searching for Mr. Logan, but also for the person truly responsible for these crimes. If anyone sees either, please notify our local authorizes…"

Matt Logan shut the TV off, turning to Rose. She looked back at him, her face turning white slightly. "How did the Justice League find out?"

"Rose," Matt said. "Go find Raven, see if she saw the news, if not, make sure she doesn't." Rose left the living room as Matt pulled out his phone, hitting the speed dial.

* * *

Tobias Dredd sat in the office of his campaign headquarters, his feet up on the desk. He watched the TV, the volume muted, as Superman finished his speech, then flew off. He smiled to himself and sighed. The phone began to ring and he picked it up.

"Tobias Dredd Campaign Headquarters, Tobias Dredd speaking."

"Sir," Matt Logan said on the other side of the line. "I just saw the press release on the news. What do we do?"

Tobias just smiled. "Keep on with the plan, this changes nothing."

"Yes, Sir." The line went dead.

* * *

Matt Logan pocketed the phone, as Rose ran to him, cradling Marie. "MATT!" she yelled, the baby crying loudly. "It's Raven. She's gone." Matt ran past her to Raven's room, seeing a large portion of the wall torn away. He ran to it, trying to see something, anything. The TV behind him in the room continued to blare the news, but he deaf to it. As eyes were drawn to something caught in the wreckage. He looked at it and saw that a piece of metal had grabbed a clump of green hair.


	10. Chapter 10

Garfield Logan is a Wanted Man

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

First, I'm sorry it took so long. Also Sorry this is a short chapter, but it is honestly one of my favorites.

* * *

Reviews:

The Reviewer: Don't worry, Matt has a good reason.

Xavious216: Sorry about that.

THamilton: Thank you.

Ira-gula-superbia: I sense you're close to figuring it out. Go back through the chapters and see if you can figure it out. Who would Gar go to prison for, and feels he owes. And don't focus on what's there, but what's not.

* * *

The Woods were alive with noise as he made his way through the trees. He ran as fast as he could, focusing on the path in front of him. The world rushed past him as he ran, the myriad of creatures in between the trees peeking their heads out to catch a glimpse of the green blur cutting its way through their home. Ahead of him, he could see the entrance to the large cave, and pushed on.

The green cheetah run through the opening, and changed back into a man, his shoes sliding on the smooth stone. He stood up and dusted himself off, taking a second to stretch his back. He went to the small metal cot that was in the corner and lay down, closing his eyes for a moment, the outside noises lulling him to sleep.

As the sun set, the noises slowly died down, the world outside slowly falling asleep. The nocturnal side of the woods began to wake up, but stayed quiet, save for the occasional screech of a bat, or hoot of an owl. The changeling slowly opened his eyes, and got up, heading even further into the cave. He soon found the door he was looking for, disguised to look like the rest of the cave walls. It swung open slowly on it hinges, and he stepped inside. When the door closed, lights clicked on the secret area, revealing a simple base of operations. One of the Batman's, which was supposed to be decommissioned. But Richard kept it around in case he needed it. And he told Garfield how to get there.

Garfield went over to the console and ran a system check, making sure no one had been there that wasn't supposed to be. Satisfied he was safe there; Garfield had the computer play his music play list as he made his way over to the gym equipment. As the music began to play, he focused himself on his training. He knew he had to be ready.

* * *

Rose Wilson cradled the small child, who after crying for her mother, finally wore herself down, falling into a deep sleep. Rose smiled softly, seeing the young girl snuggle in close to her. Matt, who had just finished calling all of his contacts, including one with the Justice League, sat next to her. "I can't believe that we lost Raven." He buried his face in his hands. "It's going to be okay," she said to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

Suddenly her head snapped to the door, and she placed the child in Matt's arms, kissing him on the cheek. "Green Lantern's here. I'll see you later." Rose made her way through the front door, it closing moments before a large silhouette appeared in the glass of the back door. Matt opened the sliding door. "Hello, Lantern."

* * *

_Kori sat in the living room, her small child curled up in her lap. One arm was wrapped around the small boy, the other held out a book that she was reading aloud. "The small puppy jumped excitedly as George held out the dog treat. He barked and barked, until George tossed the treat to him, the puppy catching it in the air." A sudden noise came from the lobby, the lock on the front door being undone. The small boy jumped up and ran to the door, screaming "Daddy's home!" Kori followed him, as the door was opened, and Richard walked in. The boy jumped into his father's arms. "Daddy!" Richard picked him up and went to greet his wife. She hugged him, as he kissed her on the lips. "How was your day?" he asked. "Glorious, me and Ryan were just reading together." "Great! What book were you reading?" "Curious George!" Ryan called out. Richard set him down and he ran off to get the book to show his father._

_Richard and Kori moved into the kitchen, Richard helping her set the large table, six settings placed out, a second smaller table set for three. "Any word from the others?" Richard asked. "They should be here soon," Kori responded._

_**Ding Dong**_

"_Speak of the devil," Richard said, and the two went to the door, opening it. Victor and Karen were there, a small boy in their arms. "Welcome friends!" Kori called out, as they walked in. Behind them, another car pulled up, Garfield and Rachel getting out, Garfield helping Marie out of her car seat. Kori held the door open as all her friends and their children walked in, then closed the door behind them._

_Soon the meal was consumed, and Kori got up to take the dishes. Victor jumped up and went to help her. The three children all ran off to one of the bedrooms, and Richard took the others on a tour of the house. _

"_So how you and Richard doing?" Victor asked. "We're wonderful," she said, placing the dry plate back in the cabinet. "You and Karen?" "We're great." Kori smiled and they continued their work in silence for a while._

_Then a loud scream was heard, and two ran to the source of it. Karen was in the hallway, trying to stop the bleeding of her and Victor's small boy. But the blood loss was too great. Victor ran past them, trying to locate who had just caused this. Kori followed behind him, the two turning into a side bedroom. There they saw Garfield holding the body of his own daughter. Though tears ran from his eyes, blood covered his mouth as he showed his fangs. Victor raised his sonic cannon at him. "Garfield, how could you?" _

_Garfield touched the blood on his face. "No… It wasn't me." His face showed a look of horror, and Vic shot at him. He dodged the first shot, but the second shot hit its mark, blasting a hole into his side. Garfield fell to the ground instantly. Victor kept his cannon aimed at him, but another scream was heard. The two turned and saw Raven being cornered by a large green beast. Victor looked back behind him at the dead body of Garfield. With a heavy heart, he aimed at the Beast, and fired._

* * *

Starfire woke with a start in the hospital room. Cyborg, his injuries fixed stood before her. "Star… you okay?" She nodded. "I had a dream. A nightmare." Cyborg placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, it's over now." "No, it isn't. Garfield is still out there, something is hunting him, and Raven is missing." "Then we better get to work."

Starfire looked to her side, and saw Richard was awake and sitting up in the bed. Her face suddenly lit up and she threw her arms around him. "Richard!" she cried out, hugging him closely. "Hey Kori." She kissed him passionately. "I'm sorry," he said when they broke apart. "I'm sorry to both of you. I never should have let you two believe Garfield was guilty." "Hey, man," Cyborg said. "It was the green bean's idea. You were just obeying his wishes." Richard smiled at that. "But if you do want to make it up to us…" Cyborg raised his arm cannon, powering it up.

"Help us catch the bastard who framed him."

* * *

Garfield's muscles were burning, but he kept pushing himself. The skin on his knuckles was torn, dripping blood on the floor, as he took a deep breath, his body shaking each time his lungs filled and emptied themselves. Sweat dripped off of him onto the ground. He wiped his forehead and brought his eyes up from the floor back to the punching bag. Pieces of skin and drops of blood clung to the vinyl. He brought his fists up and delivered a punch, followed by another. Right Hook. Left jab. High kick right. Low kick left. He wound back, and delivered a haymaker to it, ripping the vinyl. Sand poured onto the floor, and the computer, sensing the bag's shift in weight, flew it to the corner, joining the other fourteen punching bags there. A new bag was placed in its spot, but Garfield ignored it. Instead he began to treat his fists, pouring alcohol over them, not flinching for a second. A wrap with gauze, and he went to his water bottle. He placed the threaded mouth of the bottle in between his lips, throwing his head back. The water poured down his throat in irregular intervals, as air forced its way up into the bottle. Once emptied, the bottle was discarded.

Garfield jumped up and went to the small cabinet, grabbing several MREs and ripping the first one open. The protein bar was flavorless, but it was filling. Garfield downed it in three bites, tearing into the rest of the package, then opening a second.

Once he was full, he looked to his side and saw a reflection in the turned off computer screen. But it wasn't his. It was the Beast. His Beast. 'We need to talk,' it said bluntly in his mind. Garfield sighed and closed his eyes, using a mediation technique that Raven taught him, soon opening his eyes to see the landscape of his mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Garfield Logan is a Wanted Man

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

Eleventh Chapter is up, and this is the eleventh hour. Thirteenth or Fourteenth will be the last chapter. But this story is definitely going to be the first in a series. Maybe a trilogy, but at least one more story. Almost done with this one though. Will try to be done the first week of December, then start on the second story in January.

Reviews:

Xavious216: Yes, everyone "knows" but not all of it. I read your story, not really my thing, but it seems good. Keep going.

Ir-gula-superbia: I don't know what's in a MRE, so I just said protein bar, cause it made sense. They don't spoil easily. Also, have you figured it out yet?

* * *

Garfield opened his eyes to the world that was his own mindscape. The jungle surrounding him resembled the jungles of Africa, but it was silent. He made his way through the trees and vines, seeing many different animals, all green, all lying dormant.

_Press on… I am waiting…_

Garfield continued to move, making his way past a lemur asleep on a branch. He reached the end of the Jungle, it opening to the Serengeti. The sun beat down on him, but he didn't sweat. Around him were his animal forms that were indigenous to this climate. A loin, gazelle, rhinoceros. In a pond, a hippo and an alligator floated quietly.

_Arise… I command you…_

Suddenly, all the animals around him began to awaken, and walked in the same direction he was heading. A group of birds flew overhead. A black mass began to move to his right, a swarm of every kind of bug imaginable crawling towards their goal. Garfield suddenly felt something nudge his shoulder, and he turned and saw a horse looking back at him. Garfield smiled and climbed up onto its back, and the horse reared back and began gallop. The Serengeti faded away, and became a desert, which in turn became a frozen tundra. Garfield could see nearly every animal, both alive and extinct all converging on the mouth of a cave. The horse made its way through them and stopped in front of a large hulking creature. Garfield got off of the horse and stood before the one who had summoned not only him, but all of the animals there. The Beast just smirked and walked into the cave, Garfield following him.

Torches lined the walls, along with crude paintings representing different places and people in his life. His parents, the Doom Patrol, The Teen Titans. (Well three of them) Before Garfield could ask why one of them was not included in the mural, they reached the back of the cave. A large bed was there, lined with animal pelts. Above it was another painting. But unlike the others, this one was detailed, painted with great care. Garfield felt his heart soar and break at the same time, as he looked upon the painting. "Raven…" The word slipped out of his mouth.

_Our mate…_ the Beast said, turning back to Garfield. _She is ours. _"Ours?" Garfield asked.

_All these years… you still don't know who I am? _

Garfield just stood in silence.

_I am more than just one of your creatures. I am more than just a mutation. _The Beast got in his face. _I am the Alpha Male. I am you. I am the representation of all you are inside. Animal… and Man._

"I know… but…"

_You still fear me. What I can do?_

"Yes."

_That is why you keep me locked up, afraid I will hurt those you care about._

"You tried to hurt my team."

The Beast snarled. _Because they stood in the way of our mate!_

Garfield flinched, but the Beast just moved closer.

_I will always protect our friends. But I will protect our mate first. She is the one we have pledged to. We are the ones she pledged herself to. You mustn't fear my powers._

"But she betrayed our trust… She slept with someone else. She carried his child."

_It doesn't matter. You still feel for her don't you. She still bares my mark. We fought for her before. I will fight for her again. Will you?_

"Why should I?"

_You know why._

"… Because I need her. And she needs me. Especially now."

_Then we must get her. And believe me, this is a "we" job." _

Suddenly the animals that awaited outside the cave walked inside. Several birds flew in, landing on his shoulders. A pair of snakes crawled up his body. A lion and tiger knelt on either side of him. The rest of the animals surround him, and he could feel their inner natures filling him.

_This is an all of us job._

* * *

Garfield opened his eyes and stood up, feeling renewed. He stretched his body, his sense taking in the world around him like never before. He knew he had company, but didn't react. "Hello, Batman." The Dark Knight merely walked out of the shadows. "Hello, Garfield. Nightwing tells me you're innocent." "Yes, I am. So if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way." "I can't let you leave here. He may say your innocent, but I'm not that convinced yet. So you'll be taken into custody until we can get this figured out."

Garfield just smirked and held his arm out. Batman clamped on the power suppressor.

* * *

Nightwing, Starfire and Cyborg all stood in the small room, looking through the two way mirror at Garfield sitting at the table in the interrogation room. He stared back at the glass, but couldn't see them. "I can't believe all this time, he's been innocent," Starfire said.

"But if he's been innocent," Cyborg began. "Why was he attacking like a jerk to all of us?"

"To make you believe he really was having problems with anger," Nightwing spoke up. "He had to make you think he was a danger to all of us. Not just Raven."

"So he was going to be imprisoned, alone, with none of his friends, for a crime he didn't commit, for someone whose name we don't even know?"

"That was his plan."

Starfire turned and left the room, soon reappearing in the interrogation room. Garfield looked up at her uneasily, until she smiled at him. She brought him into a deep hug. "Oh Garfield… I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Star," he said hugging her back.

After a minute, Star pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "The other Beast, you know who it is, don't you?" Garfield nodded and Starfire went pale, reading his face. "It isn't…"

"It is I'm afraid."

"But how?"

"I have ideas, but I can't be sure. But you can't let the Justice League go into this fight. They might do more damage than anything else."

Starfire sat down, Garfield returning to his seat.

"I promise to make sure who goes into that fight knows this is a 'Take alive' mission."

"Thank you, but I would prefer to go through this myself. It's my battle, and I can stop this."

Starfire just stood up and walked to the door. "Please come with me," she said, leaving the door open. Garfield got up and followed her outside. She led him down one of the halls in silence. She suddenly stopped in front of a large window, telling Garfield to come and look. He stared through the glass, and saw his cousin sitting there, reading to a small child with green skin.

"Meet Marie Logan, your daughter."

Garfield placed a hand on the glass. "But how? I did multiple tests; I shouldn't have had a child. I can't have a child…"

Starfire just placed a hand on his shoulder. "It is possible. I assure you. Cyborg ran two separate test, it is your child."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"You never let me, green bean," Cyborg called out, him and Nightwing appearing next to them. "You were also so angry about everything."

"I'm sorry guys… For everything."

"It's okay, but you have to tell us who is really responsible for this," Nightwing said.

"I can't. I still have to protect them. I would rather spend my life in prison and know I did the right thing."

"But, Gar," Cyborg said. "What about your daughter? She's already lived a year without her father, are you going to make her live her whole life without you?"

But Garfield was no longer listening to them. He was instead listening to the Beast's voice in his mind.

_She is the mother of our child. She is our mate. She needs us._

Garfield looked at his three friends, surrounding him loosely. He looked up at the top of the window, seeing a ledge there.

_Now!_

Garfield jumped up and grabbed the ledge, hoisting his feet up. He placed the soles of his feet on the glass and pushed back, vaulting over Nightwing's head, and landing on the other side of the hall. He quickly dashed down the hall, heading to the transport bay. He heard his friends heading on his tail, but he just focused on running. Up ahead he saw a way to slow his friends down. A steel door sat that was designed to block off that section of the hallway, should it need to be. He ran to the control panel, and smashed it, the door slamming shut. "Sorry guys," he said, and kept running. He turned a corner and saw Batman standing there.

"That's far enough, Garfield," he said.

"No, no it isn't." Garfield ran at him, Batman getting ready to swing. Garfield ducked at the last moment, and grabbed the Dark Knight's extended arm. He blocked a punch from his other hand, and jumped up, still holding onto to both of the masked man's arms, flipping over him, causing his shoulders to dislocate. Batman fell down in agony, and Garfield delivered a swift kick to the back of his neck, knocking him out.

His pointed ears perked up, hearing something coming for him. He stomped down on Batman's belt, cracking several smoke pellets. The hallway was filled with a thick fog, The Flash skidding to a stop, soon consumed by the smoke. Garfield kicked him once in the kneecap, causing his lower leg to bend backwards, crippling him. The Flash fell down, his teeth grit in pain.

Suddenly a pair of arms appeared out of nothing, Martian Manhunter, grabbing him. Garfield jumped up, and while in air, wrapped his legs around the alien. As gravity reclaimed his body, both fell forward, Garfield hitting the floor with his whole body. But the movement was enough to knock the alien loose. Garfield grabbed the Batman's underwater breathing device and a lighter from his utility belt. He shot a stream of flames near Martian Manhunter, missing him, but not by much. The Alien disappeared in fright.

The fog slowly began to lift, Garfield seeing the outline of Superman.

'Think you can take him?' Garfield asked the creature inside him.

_Of Course._

Superman approached Garfield, but Garfield lunged at him. His body was growing taller, his face contorting. The Beast was fighting to emerge, despite the power suppressor on his arm. As Garfield continued to change, The Beast fought against the Kryptonian, holding his own surprisingly. His forearm grew until it grew too big for the bracelet. The latch on it snapped, and the Beast fully emerged, knocking Superman back. The Man of Steel was not defeated, but was disoriented enough, that he could continue on his way.

* * *

Next Chapter: Garfield faces the Second Beast, The team tries to find them, and their identity is revealed.


	12. Chapter 12

Garfield Logan is a Wanted Man

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

The second to last chapter, can't believe we're here. Thanks to everyone.

* * *

Reviews:

Xavious216: Thank you.

Ira-gula-superbia: The Doom Patrol is alive, but it's not Mento. Yes, Marie is his daughter. I'm going to reveal it this chapter.

* * *

Garfield walked down the empty road, his head in a jumble. 'I can't believe I threaten her and her daughter's lives. What kind of monster am I?' The events of his fight with Richard continued to play out in his head, as he moved on. A small rock on the sidewalk bounced away as he kicked it, landing a few feet in front of him. He kicked a second time when he reached where it was, then a third.

"Hey Big Boy," a woman called out to him. Garfield looked up and saw her standing beneath a lamp post. She was dressed in a short gold colored skirt, a fur coat covering a bra on top. Her legs had a pair of high heel boots that went up past her knees. "You looking for a good time?" He shook his head.

"Just on a walk to clear my head."

"I know a better way to clear your head…" She walked up to him.

"I…uh…" Garfield's words stuck in his throat. 'Do it,' an evil little voice said in his mind. 'She cheated on you. You're owed this.'

'No,' his conscience told him. 'It's wrong. It doesn't matter what she did.'

Garfield suddenly felt the woman press her body to his, and his resolve dropping as a result. The woman could feel it, and she led him down an alleyway. She reached down to lift her skirt, but was instead pushed up against the wall. Garfield's lips attached to her neck, one hand exploring her hair. The other bravely slid down her body. The woman began to moan and allowed him to take her.

A loud roar suddenly cut through the haze of lust in both of their eyes. Garfield threw his head in the direction of the noise, to see what looked like an exact copy of his Beast form, with just a few minor changes. It appeared to have a slightly smaller frame, shorter, and the stomach was slightly distended. The Beast charged at them, knocking Garfield back. His body bounced on the concrete, knocking him into a haze. The Beast, feeling he was indisposed for the moment, turned to the woman. She began to scream, but The Beast just attacked, its claws tearing into skin, razor sharp teeth taking a bite out of her.

Garfield, hearing the massacre, began to get up, his head still swimming. He looked to the scene, knowing the woman was already dead. The Beast threw its head back and roared out, a loud roar that slowly became a more human scream, as it changed back. Garfield watched with horror as the transformation was complete, realizing who it was. The young woman fell to the ground, Garfield ran to her. Exhausted from her shape change, she blacked out. Garfield cradled her form. "How?" he asked aloud. "How did you change?" His hand brushed the hair out of her face, revealing her shoulder, and the claw mark there. "I did this to you…" he said, remembering that night. "I'm so sorry…" He placed his head on her chest. "I promise, I won't let them take you in for this…"

* * *

Garfield walked through Raven's empty house, smelling her in the air. Tears began to fill his eyes. He felt so close to her and so far at the same time. He had to find where the Beast had taken her. He walked into the living room, seeing something catching his eye. On one of the door frames, he saw several marks carved into the wood. The first was only a few feet from the ground. It read a date only a few weeks ago, which he realized was Marie's birthday. Another two marks where much higher on the wood. The lower of the two had the word "Mommy" next to it. The taller one read "Daddy." Garfield pressed his body against the door frame, the top line just coming to the top of his head.

Tears began to stream down his face. "I'm so sorry," he began to cry. "I thought… that I was doing the right thing. But I promise to fix this."

* * *

The team stood at the controls of the Watchtower's main computer. Cyborg and Nightwing were at the computer, trying to locate both Garfield, and the second Beast. The Justice League was out combing every possible place they could be. Starfire looked out the window, her thoughts pulling her attention away.

"Kori'? You okay?" Nightwing asked. She shook her head. "I'm just upset for our friends, how we need to help them." "We can, you just need to tell us who the other Beast is." "Richard…" she said, looking at him. "I can't. I promised Beast Boy I wouldn't." Cyborg came over. "Star… I know what you promised, but can't you help us out this once."

"No! I know it's important, but on my planet a promise cannot broken! To do so is punishable by the Der'je Grebnak Referta!"

"Star, I know my Tamerean is not the best," Nightwing said. "But you just said 'The Green Spaceship Crashed.'"

Starfire blushed, looking down, ashamed her husband saw through her excuse. "It was actually the 'Red Spaceship.'" Her head suddenly snapped back up. "But I'm still not telling you. It's important you don't know."

"Why?"

"Because you'll judge this person for it. Even throw them in prison."

"Star, whoever it was, they killed someone. Now I can promise that we will do our best to help them, if Garfield wants us too."

"Richard, I can't…"

Cyborg walked up. "Star, if the Justice League find them, it will be worse. If they put up a fight, they could be hurt worse. Our best chance is to get there first."

Starfire looked out the window to the world below. "I can't tell you…" The two men sighed and turned back to the computer. "But I know where they went."

* * *

Raven sat in the back room of the church, her head buried inside her hands. She cursed her eyes, which were welling up with tears. 'Get a hold of yourself!' her mind screamed at herself. 'It's just a wedding.' But it did little to calm herself down. The door opened and she felt someone sit next to her.

"Kinda expecting you to make a 'You can't see the bride, it's bad luck comment.'"

"Too late for bad luck at this point."

"I saw the cake. Teether and Timmy are sorry."

"It's not that."

"Well, Cassie went to replace the veil."

"It's not that."

"Oh, your mother not showing up?"

"It's not that."

"Well, what's the matter?" Garfield wrapped an arm around her. "You're the last person I would ever see get sad over things going wrong at a wedding."

"It's not the wedding…" Raven took a deep breath. "It just reminded me, that I'm not supposed to be happy. I was destined to destroy the world. How can I be here, about to be married, when all I was supposed to do was kill all life on earth?"

"Raven, you defied that. You earned whatever happiness you have."

"But I can't even have one day without things going wrong." Raven moved her hand to show a place where her dress was stained black. "My powers lost control earlier. If I can't even control it long enough for one day, how can I possible be the prefect wife for you?"

"Raven, I don't want…"

"Don't even give me that, 'I don't care about perfect,' shit. You went to the barber five times this week just to make sure your hair was perfect. You've been dreaming of your perfect wedding as much as any woman I've ever met. You need someone to be perfect for you."

Garfield looked to the mirror and sighed. He looked back at her and kissed the top of her head. He got up and walked out of the room.

Outside, he went up to Cyborg, his best man. "Tin Man!" Cyborg turned around. "Get the Car and meet me out front."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"The barber."

* * *

A half hour later, Raven was still in the back room, standing in front of the mirror. She reached for the zipper to take the damn dress off, not wanting to be in it anymore. The door opened again. "Gar," she said. "I…" She turned around and saw him, gasping. His once long shaggy hair, was now a buzz cut. "Your hair…" Garfield just smiled at her.

"Raven, you're right. My entire life, I dreamt of having the perfect wedding, living the perfect life, having the perfect kids, in the perfect house, in a perfect town. But something was missing." He pulled her close. "The perfect woman. Maybe you're not what I ever thought I would want. But you make me want to be better. To be smarter, faster, you make me want to be a better man. You're everything I need." He kissed her, Raven returning it.

After a minute, they broke apart. "Now let's get you out of that dress…" Garfield reached into the bag behind his back, and pulled out a simple, but beautiful black bridal dress. "White's not really honest at this point anyway."

* * *

Garfield walked into the church, seeing the large hulking form near the alter. "Knew you'd come here," he said. The Beast just looked at him. "This place is important to her. Ironic, knowing her heritage isn't?" The Beast growled. Garfield moved closer, the Beast taking a ready stance, claws at the ready. "Stop it." Garfield said forcefully.

The Beast flinched, but regained itself. "I am the alpha male, and you know it. So drop this, now! And give her back to me."

"No!" The Beast roared. "You hurt her, her threaten to hurt her child! It is the job of the Alpha Female to protect the young, even from the Alpha male! And I will do that!"

Garfield moved even closer. "I'm sorry. I never should have left. I thought I was doing the right thing by taking the blame for both of you. I thought you only came out because of me. But I promise, I will not leave her again."

Suddenly the door beside them flew open, Nightwing and Cyborg storming in. "Garfield stand back!" Cyborg aimed his cannon at the Beast. The cannon began to charge, and The Beast just roared at them. Cyborg fired, a bright flash filling the room. Nightwing put his hands up shielding his eyes. Slowly his vision came back, and he saw The Beast, Garfield's Beast, standing before them, shielding the second Beast, a large wound on his stomach. The Beast staggered, the second Beast bracing him. Garfield looked at the smaller beast. "I promised to protect you. But now I need Raven. Please." The second Beast looked at the wound, then up at his eyes. "Together?" Garfield's beast just smiled.

Cyborg and Nightwing just watched as both transformed, bones and muscles shrinking. The smaller beast began to change color, its skin turning a gray color, the hair it still had becoming a deep blue. The taller figure held her closely, the transformation causing her to black out. Garfield just kissed the top of her head. "I'm leaving this time Raven. I promise."

* * *

There we go. Anyone guess correctly? Next chapter will be the last, an explanation and epilogue


	13. Chapter 13

Garfield Logan is a Wanted Man

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

Unlucky Thirteen, the final chapter. Hope everyone likes it.

* * *

Raven lay quietly in her hospital bed, Garfield sitting on the bed, next to her. His arms were wrapped around her, her head placed on his chest. Through the glass, the rest of the Titans couldn't hear what he was saying to her, but they knew what the topic of discussion was. Nightwing felt his side vibrate, and he pulled out his communicator. "Nightwing, I heard you located Garfield." The Batman's voice rang out through the device. Nightwing sighed, all business as usual. "Yes we did, we also located the Beast, who is currently in custody." "What?! Who is it?" Nightwing paused. "Nightwing, you have to hand whoever it is over to the authorities. They killed innocent people."

"Don't you think I know that?! But I can't hand her over to you guys!" Batman was taking back, but let his ward compose himself. "You have to trust me, we're not letting her go, but I'm not handing her over to you guys. Just give us time to figure out what we have to do." "Okay, Batman out." Nightwing put the communicator away, just in time to see Garfield wave them in.

The Titans filed in, Starfire taking the empty chair by the window, Nightwing standing to her side, Cyborg hanging near the door. Both Garfield and Raven knew that, even if they didn't mean to, their friends were blocking the fastest escape routes. "So, uh…" Cyborg said, trying to figure out where to start. "How's the gut?" Garfield's hand absent-mindedly went to his stomach. "Good, Raven healed me." His other hand gently squeezed her shoulder. Nightwing cleared his throat, a signal he wanted to shift the conversation to more pressing matters.

"Garfield, I need you to explain to us, why Raven was able to shift into your Beast form." Garfield sighed and nodded. He looked to Raven who looked at him, a sad smile on her face. "In order to explain that to you, I have to explain how animals work. A male, a dominant male, has one job. To take a mate and create a herd of its own. The male who does this is known as the Alpha Male, and all other males bend to his will. When I first became the Beast, he was the sole creature like him in existence. So he sought to create a herd. Adonis was an easy target, he wanted more power, to be faster, stronger, so the Beast… 'turned' him."

"Like a werewolf?" Cyborg asked.

Garfield nodded slightly. "Not exactly, but it's a fair comparison. But Adonis' Beast didn't want to be subservient to mine, so he fought for the right to be the Alpha, and the rights to my mate." Raven smiled at that and pushed closer into him. "But you two weren't dating yet, how did Adonis know she was your 'mate?'" Starfire questioned. "Adonis' Beast could smell the attraction the two of us shared," Raven offered, breaking her silence. "Despite the fact we were both denying it." "But I beat him, and it cemented the idea of my Beast being the Alpha male."

"But why did no one else ever be changed?" Nightwing asked. "Because he learned his lesson," Garfield said. "That, and my own control over it. Since it was Raven who helped me tame him, and my own attraction to her, made her the Alpha Female in the Beast's eyes." "Your Beast form marked her…" Raven nodded, letting the hospital gown fall slightly, revealing the scar on her shoulder, from the day the Zookeeper died, and she had to bring Garfield back to life. "The Beast told me only the Alpha Female could touch the Alpha Male, so I agreed to become her for him. I didn't know what it would mean at the time."

"Raven's Beast was, for the most part, subdued, by her own demonic heritage. But in cases where she felt that her, or her child was threaten, the Beast forced its way out." "The prostitute…" Cyborg said, holding his mouth, when both flinched. "Yes, I was a threat at the time, but the girl got most of the attack. I believe that it was because Raven's constant fight for control made her Beast easier to control, to a degree. It's why Cyborg was attacked, but not killed." "But what about me?" Nightwing asked. "I understand that Starfire was only to be stopped, and was only in danger when she tried to save me, but her Beast tried to kill me."

"Because I blamed you for Garfield leaving," Raven said. "I know that I was at fault, but The Beast couldn't kill me, and herself. So it put all the blame on you. I'm sorry." Raven's head hung low. "I forgive you," Nightwing said. "As long as you can forgive me." "I do."

The silence crept back from the corner of the room, both Raven and Garfield knowing they have a question they had to ask, but were afraid of the answer. Raven was finally the one to risk it, and asked.

"What's going to happen with me?"

Nightwing looked to the ground. "Batman is calling for your arrest." Garfield felt an anger rising. "NO," he said simply and forcefully. "I'm letting them take her." "Well do you what them to arrest you instead, again? Because this isn't some private matter. Images of both your Beast forms have been on the news for days. People died because of this. We can't just sweep it under the rug." Nightwing sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Look, the media will be looking for answers." "And when they find out who it is, they'll be looking for blood. I won't let that happen. I don't care what the Batman says."

"But, how can we possibly cover this up?" Cyborg asked.

"I have an idea," Raven spoke up. "We tell the media the truth. At least, some of it…"

* * *

"Breaking news out of Jump City this morning, Former local superhero team The Titans, have captured the culprit, or culprits, of the recent Beast attacks. Former Superhero Garfield Logan, who had been recently declared innocent, and his wife, Rachel "Raven" Logan, were both the Beast that had eluded the Justice League these last few weeks. We go now to our reporter in front of the Hospital."

"Thanks Lisa, I'm here in front of Jump Memorial, where one of the culprits, Rachel Logan, has lost her life do to the injuries sustained during the fight that lead to her and her husband's capture. As a precaution, her body was immediately cremated, so no one could use her unique DNA for evil purposes. Garfield Logan is expected to make a full recovery, and will be soon transported back to Arkham. It is unclear if…"

"Out of the way, Out of the way!" The outburst made the camera tilt up, to see Cyborg and Nightwing half escorting half dragging Garfield, handcuffed, down the stairs. His head was hung low. The two men on either side of him, walked past the cameraman and reporter, who called out, trying to get a word.

In a flash, Garfield's head sprang up. He grabbed Nightwing, throwing him to the ground. His limp body slid down the stairs. Cyborg went to react, but Garfield grabbed his newly formed Sonic Cannon, and ripped the whole arm from his body. He then turned the cannon on the bionic man, and fired, blasting Cyborg up the stairs, out of the fight.

Garfield then ran down the street, the Cameraman, deciding to give chase. The shot was immediately filled with the sidewalk rushing under his feet, as he let the camera hang from the strap around his chest, to focus on keeping up with the escapee. Both turned onto another street, the Cameraman stopping, and get his camera in focus. A Black sedan had pulled up in front of Garfield, a man getting out of it. He pointed his gun at the Former hero. "Stop right there!"

"Out of my way, Matt."

"No, you're going back to prison."

"And who's going to make me? You? Just because you have a gun, doesn't mean you can actually fire it."

"Don't tempt me."

Garfield just laughed and charged him. Matt fired once, Garfield getting hit in the chest, and collapsing.

The Camera feed cut out instantly, the live feed going back to the studio, the anchor looking shocked. "I… uh…" She looked off camera to someone, mouthing something. "Let's… Let's cut to commercial."

* * *

The Cameraman sat in the back of the news van packing his equipment. "Damn it Jimmy," The reporter said. "I know things were different at the Daily Planet, but here, on live air, we stick to the plan." Jimmy, with his back turned, and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, boss."

"Well, I did manage to get a word for Nightwing. Appears that Garfield's body will also be cremated, for the same reason as Raven…" The reporter continued to blather on, but Jimmy looked up and made eye contact with Nightwing, who nodded gently at him. Jimmy returned it, and smiled to himself, knowing Nightwing now "owed him one."

Nightwing climbed into the Crime Van, being taken to the morgue, two body bags already in the back. As the Van pulled away, both bags unzipped, Raven and Garfield sitting up. Cyborg helped Garfield out of his, Starfire giving Raven a hand. The couple embraced as the vehicle moved ahead. "Well, we any luck, that should satisfy the media," Nightwing said. "Though if anyone investigates too deeply, then we could be screwed." "Doesn't matter, we'll be long gone by then." Garfield kissed his wife's forehead.

"So what will you two do now?" Cyborg asked. "First, we go get our daughter, then the Doom Patrol can take us in for a few weeks. Give us time to start a new life and a new identities."

The van rolled on, the rest of the trip in silence, the Titans on one last trip towards the sunset.

* * *

-ONE MONTH LATER-

* * *

Matt Logan, and his girlfriend Rose Wilson, walked side by side into the large office. A map of New York hung on the wall, next to a portrait of the current president. Tobias Dredd sat in his large chair behind an even larger desk, meant to intimidate. He smiled as his underlings approached him. "So," he began, placing his feet on the desk. His hands interlaced fingers, and his arms stretched above him, before coming to rest behind his head. "How is the Logan Family?" "Garfield and Raven have moved into their new apartment," Matt said, pulling out a manila folder, and dropping it on the desk. "There's everything you need to know. Names, location, etc." Tobias just looked him in the eye. "Why don't you just hold onto it, so you can keep tabs on them?"

Rose stepped forward. "Because we're done." Her voice was forceful, but Tobias didn't move. "No," he replied calmly. Rose suddenly grabbed her chest, the wind torn from her body. Matt ran to her, as her legs failed her. Her shirt came undone at the top, revealing a scar from a bullet wound square in her chest. A scar, now bleeding once again. Where the skin had closed, it was open again, her lungs torn open. Matt tried to stop the bleeding, but noticed he was feeling weak as well. He looked to his wrist, to see his own healed scar bleeding profusely.

"You two aren't done until I SAY SO!" Tobias was now standing near them, away from his desk. Don't you remember when you lay dying in a pool of your own blood. One life, cut short by a man with a gun. The other, from slashing his own wrists. As you realized that you weren't ready to give up, you called out for someone to save you. But no god heard you." He leaned down to whisper in Matt's ear. "But I did. I heard your cries, and pulled you back, into the land of the living. And for this gift, I demand your loyalty. Until I say you're done."

In a flash, the scars returned to their original states, the blood drying up and vanishing. Rose sat up and wrapped her arms around Matt, tears forming in her eyes. Matt tried his best to comfort her. Tobias sat back in his chair, now looking out the window. He smiled wickedly as he watched the people outside, not knowing the hell he would soon unleash.

* * *

It is over, finally. Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.

Xavious216: Thank you, hope this chapter was good too.

Ira-gula-superbia: Glad I had you guessing. Hope the explanation works out for you.

* * *

Coming soon: Garfield Logan is a Family Man.


End file.
